Los ninjas blancos de Konoha
by Kamashiro
Summary: Desde el inicio, un misterioso clan ha velado por la aldea de Konoha, no desde las sombras sino al lado de sus líderes, dando consejo y protección cuando es necesario, ellos juraron lealtad al clan Senju del bosque antes de que la villa fuera fundada, ¿Como seria la vida de Uzumaki Naruto si uno de ellos hubiera sido su tutor a los 5 años?, pues están a punto de averiguarlo..
1. Capitulo 1: No tan solo

Era una hermosa tarde en la aldea de Konoha, los dueños de los locales se preparaban para cerrar sus negocios mientras uno que otro cliente ocasional hacía compras de última hora, ya a esa hora la actividad diurna en la aldea era prácticamente nula y los aldeanos ya iban a descansar a sus hogares, como era el caso de dos personas que regresaban del edificio del Hokage, uno era un Jōnin de cabello corto blanco y ojos negros, vestía el chaleco que denotaba su rango con una camisa blanca de mangas largas holgadas que le tapaban las manos y unos pantalones simples grises, acompañado por un Rubio de ojos azules que usaba googles de banda blanca sobre su cabeza, vestido con ropas anaranjadas de una tonalidad muy escandalosa, se dirigían a sus hogares después de un largo día, el mayor acababa de regresar a la aldea y el rubio había ido a recibirlo.

-hey hey Shiro nii-chan- comenzó a decir el rubio -¿Cuándo sea ninja hare todo tipo de misiones súper geniales y súper secretas como tú?, ¿de qué trato tu misión? y porque…-

-Je, tranquilo Naruto-kun- interrumpió el peliblanco, bien sabia el que si esa roca rodaba mucho tiempo jamás se detendría -si es súper secreta no debería decirte ¿verdad?- el rubio se apeno un poco -además, a todos los Jōnin les tocan misiones incluso más difíciles que la que yo tuve, no te dejes impresionar tan fácil ¿sí?- revolvió sus cabellos y le sonrió, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de vergüenza -y dime ¿sigues creyendo que Sakura es la más hermosa de tu clase?- lo miro con picardía y rio cuando vio como la cara del menor cambiaba a un fuerte carmesí.

-¡Cállate Shiro nii-chan!- le respondió haciendo movimientos agitados con un evidente sonrojo -siempre igual…- puso un puchero ligeramente encantador y volteo su cara molesto.

-je, siempre haciendo una escena- rio rodando sus ojos, llegaron a una de las tantas zonas residenciales de la aldea, y se dirigieron a uno de los edificios más bonitos del lugar, pasaron la entrada principal y subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento que compartían en el piso 1, abrió la puerta del departamento y el rubio entro a toda velocidad -hey no te hagas el tonto, vamos a practicar tu control de chakra, Iruka-sensei dijo que faltaste _de nuevo_ \- el tono en la última palabra detuvo en seco al rubio y lo hizo sudar frio -me comento también que tienes tu examen mañana- más sudor frio -y lo que le hiciste a los rostros de los Hokages…- se volteo prácticamente azul con una sonrisa tambaleante -¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- le pregunto con una mirada que no aceptaba replica.

-¿Qué comeré la sopa de verduras, tomare tu jugo especial y que luego moldeare chakra hasta morir?- rio poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza con pose despreocupada, esa sonrisa temblaba nerviosamente.

-Buen chico- aprobó sonriente, revolvió los cabellos rubios con cariño y se sentó en el sofá –recuerda que tu cantidad de chakra es increíble, asegúrate de no usarlo al máximo, las cosas saldrán MUY mal si usas mucho ¿entendido?-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- grito a modo militar y corrió a la cocina, el peliblanco saco un libro de una de sus mangas titulado "Psicología Ninja: Estrategias avanzadas" lo abrió cerca del final y se dispuso a leer con toda tranquilidad, pocos eran los días que podía relajarse en ese departamento que compartía con Naruto por sus deberes como asistente del Hokage, había salido a una misión muy importante hace una semana junto con otros Jōnins y acababa de volver ese día por la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue conversar con Iruka-sensei para preguntar por Naruto, el peliblanco había sido tutor del rubio al cumplir los 5 años y se había hecho cargo de todo lo concerniente a él, liberando al viejo Sarutobi de una carga muy pesada. Velaba por su seguridad, lo asistía en sus entrenamientos, luchaba con él para que comiera sano y le hacía compañía con una sonrisa.

Él estaba muy consciente que cada vez que el abandonaba la aldea Naruto aprovechaba para gastar malas bromas a los habitantes, afortunadamente para él y desafortunadamente para el rubio Iruka se mostraba muy atento cuando eso pasaba, él era único aparte de Shiro que podía encontrar y regañar como se debía a Naruto después de que cometía una fechoría, compartían nada más que 3 días a la semana pero él había hecho maravillas con el rubio, aunque en lo que sería la personalidad y los modales no pudo hacer nada, simplemente el rubio no tenía remedio.

Sonrió y aparto la vista de su libro un momento, miro a su pequeño departamento con cariño, tenía una sala, dos cuartos a mano izquierda a los que se llegaba por un corredor con un solo baño al final pasillo, una cocina a mano derecha con todo lo necesario para trabajar cómodo y feliz, un mesón blanco separaba la sala del resto de la cocina con dos bancos del lado de la sala, aunque no tenían mesa sentarse juntos a comer en ese lugar daba cierto calor de hogar, le había costado una pequeña fortuna y toneladas de paciencia, el odio mortal que le tenían al contenedor del Kyubi muchas veces interfería con sus vidas cotidianas, para el peliblanco fue necesario decir su rango, trabajo y apellido para que le permitieran comprar ese apartamento, no era como si él estuviera mucho tiempo en ese departamento, pero ese era el único lugar al que él y su protegido podrían llamar hogar.

 **-oficina del Hokage-**

-es una fortuna que estuvieras ahí Iruka- comento el viejo Hokage sentado detrás de su escritorio -sin Shiro aquí Naruto puede llegar a ser incontrolable- le dio una calada a su pipa y suspiro liberando el humo.

-no tiene de que preocuparse Hokage-sama, yo soy uno de los pocos que puede entenderlo- sonrió tristemente -lo iba a invitar a comer ramen pero Shiro-san llego antes de lo previsto, dice que lo consiento demasiado- se rasco por detrás de la cabeza con una expresión apenada.

-Hmph, eso es algo que no se puede evitar- le respondió con tranquilidad -esa es la habilidad de Naruto- dio otra calada a su pipa -¿Está todo listo para la prueba final para ser genin?-

-Sí, será la prueba del Jutsu de clones- al notar la mueca del Hokage añadió –creo que Naruto lo hará bien, no es el mejor alumno pero sus notas no son tan malas-

-es cierto, Shiro ha puesto mucho empeño en que él sea un buen estudiante- le dio una calada a su pipa y sonrió –sigue haciendo un buen trabajo Iruka-

-Por supuesto, Hokage-sama- y en un estallido de humo desapareció.

-es bueno que sus caminos se hayan encontrado- susurro el viejo Hokage mirando el paisaje nocturno de la aldea -sin ellos aquí ¿cómo hubiesen sido las cosas?- y después de una última calada de su pipa, comenzó a revisar los papeles en su escritorio, anciano o no él también tenía responsabilidades -estoy muy viejo para esto…- y con un suspiro continuo con su labor, otra noche sin dormir se veía venir.

 **/Fin del capitulo 1/**

 **Notas del autor:**

Este es uno de mis proyectos mas viejos que por fin toma forma, los dos primeros capítulos son los mas cortos porque no quería sobrecargarlos, estaba experimentando con mi versión y así quedaron, me siento feliz por ello ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2: Un desenlace inesperado

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí nii-chan- agradeció el rubio con sonrisa radiante, estaban frente a la academia ninja, Shiro se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para darle buena suerte -¡prometo que pasare con una nota excelente!- alzo su puño derecho con convicción y sonrió aún más.

-Sé qué harás tu mejor esfuerzo- le respondió con cariño, revolvió sus cabellos y añadió -me saludas a Hinata-chan, he oído de Kurenai-san que se está esforzando mucho-

-es muy rara Shiro nii-chan- le respondió cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca –si no fuera tan tímida…-

-y si tú no fueras tan ruidoso, pero el mundo está lleno de contras Naruto-kun, volveré cuando les den sus bandanas- se despidió revolviéndole los cabellos, al dar media vuelta dijo -Se tú mismo y las cosas estarán bien, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si señor!- respondió seriamente con un saludo militar.

 **Dentro de la academia**

-Uzumaki Naruto- llamo Iruka, cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación con su típica mirada retadora supo que todo iría bien -cuando estés listo-

-en ese caso- hizo el sello del carnero y cerro sus ojos, al contrario de lo que Iruka y Mizuki esperaron no hubo un gran estallido de Charka, solo 3 simples y simultáneos *poof* seguido de nubes de humo, al dispersarse vio a 3 Narutos idénticos en todo aspecto físico al original, lo único que parecía variar era que el color de piel tenía una tonalidad más claro, solo un ojo experto pudiera diferenciarlos.

-Nada mal Naruto, son copias casi perfectas- felicito Iruka -el color de piel es un defecto pero no es algo muy importante, ¿qué opinas tu Mizuki-sensei?-

-increíble en verdad- acepto Mizuki - felicitaciones Naruto-kun ya eres todo un ninja- lo siguiente que se podía escuchar eran los gritos de alegría del rubio y quejidos de Iruka pidiéndole que se detuviese ya que lo estaba lastimando, cuando salió del salón con su bandana en la frente las personas que aún no habían pasado se quedaron perplejas.

-si no lo veo no lo creo- susurro una rubia vestida de morado a un chico con cara de aburrimiento -no debe estar tan difícil el examen-

-Tsk, que problemático- fue lo único que respondió, pero el realmente esperaba que eso fuese cierto.

Mientras salía del edificio con una sonrisa en su rostro no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, había impresionado tanto a Iruka que hasta le había dado su bandana diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba, iba al columpio fuera de la academia a esperar a que Shiro llegara, nada en el mundo podría pagar la satisfacción de Naruto cuando viera el brillo de orgullo en los ojos del peliblanco.

 **-Mas tarde-**

Había una multitud situada frente a las puertas de la academia, padres felicitaban a sus hijos mientras todos portaban orgullosos su bandana como ninjas de Konoha, todos habían aprobado satisfactoriamente el examen para convertirse en Genin, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el columpio del árbol tarareando alegremente mientras se balanceaba.

-así que ese chico se pudo graduar-susurro una de las madres de los graduados -quien lo diría, ese Jōnin del clan Kamakiri hizo milagros-

-tienes razón, se predecía que el sería una causa perdida- le respondió otra mujer con mala cara -que desastre, no sé porque lo hicieron genin siendo el…-

-con permiso señoras- pidió cortésmente un peliblanco de ojos negro, las miro a los ojos a las dos y les sonrió -Felicitaciones, deben estar orgullosas ¿no?- eso ultimo lo pregunto con un extraño doble sentido, ambas se miraron y luego asintieron, sudor frío apareció en su frente.

-Gra-gracias Kamakiri-sama- se atrevió a decir una de ellas, luego se devolvieron a la multitud de niños y sus padres que celebraban por la graduación.

-SHIRO NII-CHAAAAAAAAN- comenzó a gritar el rubio mientras corría hacia el -MIRA MIRAAAAAAA- gritaba señalando a su bandana con alegría, el peliblanco sintió como algo en su interior crecía, un extraño sentimiento entre orgullo y felicidad, siempre estuvo complacido con el desempeño de su protegido pero nunca llego a sentirse tan orgulloso, cuando el rubio se le lanzo a la yugular para abrazarlo él lo respondió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Felicitaciones, sabía que podías hacerlo- se soltaron y le revolvió los cabellos -aun te falta mucho Naruto-kun pero al paso que vas eso no será problema-

-calla, calla Shiro nii-chan- le dijo penoso el rubio -¡me estas avergonzando!-

-je, ese es mi trabajo- respondió sonriente, -disculpa por llegar tarde, Hokage-sama necesitaba ayuda para organizar las misiones y eran un montón-

-ese viejo te tiene esclavizado- se quejó poniendo mala cara -¡vamos a celebrar!-

-¿con ramen?- pregunto por cortesía, él sabía muy bien que así era como al rubio le gustaba celebrar.

-y puede ir Iruka-sensei ¿verdad? ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto- acepto sonriente -deja que hable con él- le sonrió y al voltearse vio a Iruka hablando con el Hokage -Tsk se suponía que se tenía que quedar en la oficina- se acercó a ellos evitando la multitud -Iruka-sensei, quiere venir a la celebración de Naruto, invitaría a Hokage-sama pero él tiene trabajo- lo miro de reojo haciendo que el anciano riese con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón, pero quería ver que Naruto estuviese en buenas manos- puso sus manos tras su espalda y antes de irse añadió -Ya lo sabes Iruka-

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama-

 **Lejos de ahí**

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?- se preguntaba en desesperación una figura masculina que saltaba de tejado en tejado -el chico era crucial para el plan…- la mezcla entre miedo y locura en su rostro se incrementó, el obtendría ese pergamino y se volvería el ninja más poderoso, y cuando eso ocurriese todos temerían el nombre de Mizuki.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Notas del autor:**

otro capitulo cortito, los proximos seran mas largos, me enfoco mas en su vida diaria para que se aprecie la diferencia.

¡gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 3: El drama del pergamino

Varias sombras saltaban de tejado en tejado a la luz de la luna, figuras enmascaradas o con chalecos corrían de aquí para allá con rapidez, por su patrón de movimiento parecían bastante nerviosos y apresurados, entre esas sombras una con una cicatriz en la cara corría a una de las zonas residenciales de la aldea de la hoja, entro apresuradamente a un edificio y subió las escaleras, al estar en el piso adecuado busco los números del departamento con la mirada, al encontrar el que buscaba casi derrumbo la puerta a golpes, oyó el revuelo del otro lado y al abrirse la puerta fue recibido por una mirada entre furiosa y confundida.

-¿Iruka?- alzo una ceja con incredulidad -espero que sea muy importante porque…-

-¡Naruto ha robado el pergamino del Primero!- casi grito con una nota de pánico en su voz.

-¿EH?- grito sin poder creerlo, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la habitación del rubio, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió a la cama, había un bulto envuelto en sabanas, parecía un cuerpo con la diferencia que a la mirada de un ninja ese cuerpo no respiraba -¡maldición!- corrió hasta la cama y al quitar las sabanas vio un tronco con algunas almohadas -¡mierda! ¡No puede ser!- volteo y vio a Iruka con la misma expresión de terror en su mirada -no puede ser…-

-Hokage-sama ya ha reunido a todos los Jōnin y Anbu rastreadores- le explico Iruka –es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…-

-¡cállate!- grito sorprendiendo al moreno, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan trastornada, mordió su pulgar haciéndolo sangrar y realizo algunos sellos.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- exclamo el peliblanco poniendo su mano derecha en el piso, el diagrama de invocación apareció seguido de una pequeña explosión de humo, al dispersarse se vio una mantis religiosa albina de aproximadamente 30 centímetros, desplego sus pequeñas alas y voló hacia su hombro con elegancia, parecía un insecto ordinario con la diferencia de que poseía pequeñas y afiladas hoces en lugar de las típicas pinzas -¿Dónde está?- pregunto con rudeza ganándose algo parecido a una mirada de reproche del insecto, movió sus antenas mientras emitía sonidos extraños a modo de respuesta.

-Shi-Shiro-san…- se atrevió a decir el chunin.

-está en el bosque- le interrumpió en tono indescifrable -conozco el camino, ¡sígueme!-

-¡en-entendido!- y dicho esto salieron del departamento a toda prisa, por la expresión que tenía el peliblanco parecía que no contaban con mucho tiempo.

 **En algún lugar del bosque**

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra…- leyó con dificultad un rubio a la mitad de alguna parte del bosque de la hoja -¡ahhh! ¿Por qué?- se quejó con pesar -esperaba algo más genial, pero si esto hace feliz a Shiro nii-chan…- dejo el pergamino a un lado e hizo el sello correspondiente, tenía que practicar muchísimo si quería mostrarle ese Jutsu nuevo a su tutor, Mizuki-sensei de forma muy amable se había acercado a él después de la celebración en el puesto de ramen, Shiro estaba hablando con Iruka de algo que a él ciertamente no le importaba y cuando había salido a tomar aire lo consiguió, lo felicito por sus clones y le dijo que había hecho tan buen trabajo que le iba a decir un secreto, dijo que era algo que haría en extremo feliz al peliblanco, le había comentado que para acercarse más a ser Hokage tenía que aprender algún Jutsu de un pergamino del primer Hokage, hasta le había dicho que era probable que lo convirtieran en chunin si lo hacía muy bien, solo de imaginar la expresión de alegría y orgullo en el rostro del peliblanco le basto para preguntarle al peli azul donde podía conseguirlo, Mizuki muy gustoso le indico todo lo que tenía que hacer y el rubio se sintió muy feliz de tener tan buenos senseis.

Muy cerca de ahí se veía a dos siluetas saltar de árbol en árbol, la primera figura que era la que guiaba a cada momento le preguntaba a la extraña criatura que tenía en su hombro derecho por dónde ir, Iruka se mantenía en silencio mientras veía la preocupación de Shiro absorberlo por completo, y en ese momento sonrió.

El moreno podía entender a Naruto ya que ambos habían sido huérfanos, tal y como el viejo Sarutobi le había comentado ese rubio alborotador y Shiro tenían un vínculo muy especial, mucho más profundo que el lazo que él y su alumno tenían y de cierta forma le dio algo de envidia.

-ahí está ese condenado…- no termino su frase por respeto a su acompañante y se dirigió directo a él, cuando el rubio le sonrió con picardía lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo en su cabezota sacándole un chichón, ahí el rubio empezó a gritar molesto mientras que el otro le daba un discurso de responsabilidad.

-¡Pero me dijeron que si hacia una técnica del pergamino podría ser chunin!- grito el rubio sobándose la cabeza, el golpe había dolido más de lo normal -solo quería que estuvieses orgulloso-

-¿Y quién te dijo semejante barbaridad?- le pregunto con rabia "porque lo matare" fue lo primero que pensó.

-¡Pues Mizuki-sensei!- le respondió sonriente -es muy amable conmigo por eso yo…- no termino su oración cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa del peliblanco y la de pánico de su maestro -¿pasa algo?-

-eso significa que el…- sintió el instinto asesino emanar a su espalda -¡cuidado!- una ráfaga de kunais y shuriken se abalanzaron sobre ellos como lobos hambrientos, cogió a Naruto como pudo y salto fuera de ahí, Iruka fue un poco más lento pero evito que alguna de esas armas lo atravesara, solo eran raspones menores.

-me sorprende que hayan llegado tan rápido- dijo un peli azul sobre la rama de un árbol -el famoso clan blanco no es algo a tomar a la ligera-

-con que este fue tu plan desde el principio- exclamo Iruka decepcionado -culpar a Naruto del robo del pergamino y huir con él en la confusión-

-no es algo que esperaría de alguien como tú Mizuki…- dijo Shiro en un tono mortalmente serio -engañar a un niño que no sabe de la vida… no creas que te saldrás con la tuya- se puso en posición de pelea, detrás de él se encontraba en el suelo un rubio encogido de miedo, el instinto asesino que emanaba su tutor era algo escalofriante.

-¿dices que yo lo engañe?, ¿entonces qué es lo que haces tú todo el tiempo con él?- le pregunto haciendo un ademan con su cabeza señalando al rubio con una sonrisa hostil -Naruto, ¿acaso no te has preguntado porque la aldea te trata como un paria?- el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡cállate Mizuki!- grito Iruka.

-Je, te tratan de esa forma ¡porque tú eres el contenedor del Kyubi!, ¡eres el _contenedor_ de aquel zorro endemoniado que ataco la aldea y que mato a los padres de Iruka!- la sonrisa demente del peli azul creció –y también eres el responsable de exterminar gran parte del Clan Kamakiri, el clan de tu tutor- estaba a punto de reír cuando vio la expresión del ojiazul, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas, seguía sentado lo que hacia la situación algo graciosa, el peliblanco sonrió.

-ya yo sabía eso, idioooooota-

-¡¿qué?!- pregunto desconcertado - ¿la mascota del Hokage rompió la ley?-

-no fue necesario- respondió Shiro con una sonrisa burlona -él sabe su cumpleaños y también sabe el día en el que el zorro ataco, además de que está consciente de que sus reservas de chakra son inmensas gracias a nuestros entrenamientos, solo alguien muy estúpido o ignorante no se daría cuenta con esa información, yo no educo estúpidos- lo último lo recalco con algo de odio, detestaba que creyeran a su protegido un estúpido, que actuara como tal la mayoría del tiempo no quería decir que en verdad lo fuera.

-Shiro nii-chan- llamo el rubio levantándose del suelo -yo arreglare esto, con mi propia fuerza- choco su puño derecho con su mano abierta y puso una sonrisa salvaje, Shiro al verla tuvo la sensación de que ese tipo de sonrisas se repetirían mucho.

-Si tanto es tu interés…- suspiro rodando sus ojos, abandono su posición y dejo que Naruto se le adelantara, una sonrisa orgullosa ilumino su cara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para actuar tan genial?, ¡cuando acabe contigo no quedara nada!- grito Mizuki preparando uno de los Fuhma shuriken de su espalda, el rubio preparo un sello que él nunca había visto e inmediatamente ocurrió la cosa más aterradora que Mizuki se pudo haber imaginado.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- gritaron más de 200 clones rubios, en el suelo, sobre los árboles y colgados a sus ramas, en cualquier lugar de esa zona del bosque solo se veían Narutos.

-imposible- susurro Iruka con sorpresa.

-in-increíble…- exclamo Shiro mirando a todos lados, " _ha podido aprender un Jutsu de clase S tan rápido…_ ", se formó un tic en su ojo derecho mientras varios Narutos a su alrededor reían escandalosamente y antes que a Mizuki le hubiese dado tiempo de asustarse las masas rubias cayeron sobre él, se pudo escuchar por todo el bosque un grito desgarrador mientras cientos de voces iguales reían.

 **Oficina del Hokage**

-Así que todo se resolvió bien…- comento con cierto sarcasmo el anciano Hokage, entre tanto revuelo habían amanecido en el bosque, unos cazadores especiales Anbu habían ido a buscar al ladrón del pergamino solo para encontrarse con una horda rubia sosteniendo un cuerpo muy vapuleado, casi se les cayó la máscara de sorpresa al enterarse que era "el mocoso del zorro" el responsable de capturar al traidor.

-mejor no pudo ser, afortunadamente Mizuki cometió el error de incluir a Naruto en su plan si no quien sabe que pudo haber pasado- una luz de preocupación apareció en los ojos del peliblanco -fue buena idea buscarme Iruka - felicito a su compañero y le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro derecho.

-Gra-gracias Shiro-san- agradeció rascando su cabeza apenado.

-de todas formas- continuo el peliblanco con mirada seria -Mizuki debe ser interrogado, alguien como él no pudo haber estado tras ese plan tan elaborado-

-No te preocupes Shiro, pondré a Ibiki en el caso inmediatamente- fumo su pipa y añadió -¿pero cómo Naruto sabia acerca de _eso_?- pregunto mirando al peliblanco con expectativa -sé que no se lo dijiste directamente pero me da algo de curiosidad-

-Como usted e Iruka-sensei saben, yo fui quien le dio entrenamiento básico en ninjutsu, le enseñe un resumen de lo que es el Chakra, las reservas y las formas de controlarlo-

-eso explica lo que me pregunto hace algún tiempo- concluyo Iruka, al ver que los otros lo miraban prosiguió -me pregunto si era normal liberar tanto Charka al hacer sus Jutsus, menciono que haciendo un mínimo de esfuerzo liberaba grandes cantidades y eso pareció preocuparle-

-Tiene sentido- opino el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos -en nuestros entrenamientos él solía a esforzarse demasiado para liberar Chakra consiguiendo que las técnicas no salieran muy bien, pero después que le aconseje que se esforzara el mínimo para ello no pareció muy satisfecho, aunque sí tuvo buenos resultados-

-así que después de eso fue a buscar una segunda opinión- agrego con una sonrisa el líder de la aldea -es muy astuto-

-el confía en mí por eso pregunto si había algo malo en el- pareció un poco incómodo al decir lo último -solamente le dije que era probable que sus reservas de Charka fueran inmensas, se sorprendió un poco-

-ya el tenia sospechas de que había algo raro en el- comento el Kamakiri -ya sabía la fecha en la que el Kyubi había atacado la aldea más el hecho que los aldeanos no ocultan su odio hacia el- el mayor de ellos supo bien que eso último fue dicho en un tono de regaño muy bien disfrazado, frunció un poco el ceño y solo suspiro con algo de decepción -además de que el sello aparecía en el cuándo moldeaba Chakra-

-Entonces eso sumado lo que le comente…- Iruka ya parecía entender, golpeo su puño derecho con su mano izquierda abierta como signo de que ya lo comprendía -solo tuvo que sumar 2 más 2-

-exactamente…- asintió el peliblanco con orgullo -aunque me lleve un buen susto cuando me lo dijo-

-es bueno que haya madurado tanto, la influencia de ustedes dos ha sido sumamente positiva para su formación- los otros ninjas sonrieron con algo de vergüenza y asintieron, le dio una calada a su pipa y prosiguió -muy bien ya aclarado este asunto debo recordarte que hoy Naruto debe entregar sus papeles como Genin, espero que no lo hayas olvidado- al ver la expresión descolocada del Kamakiri el anciano rio -Iruka ya tiene casi todo listo, solo falta su foto- al oír esto el peliblanco suspiro de alivio y le dio una mirada agradecida al moreno.

-Naruto debe estar muy feliz de tener tan buen maestro- comento Shiro con una sonrisa de medio lado -No se preocupe Hokage-sama, en cuanto Naruto despierte terminaremos con eso- dio una leve reverencia al anciano y luego miro al moreno -Gracias de nuevo- y antes que el sensei respondiera Shiro desapareció en una explosión de humo.

-Naruto también debe estar feliz de tener a tan buen tutor- susurro Iruka ligeramente enternecido, el Hokage se limitó a fumar su pipa con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

 **Fin de capitulo 3**

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Buenas buenas! espero que les haya gustado este cap, a pesar de ser ya un gennin es de suponer que alguien tan inocente como Naruto haría algo así, el es un poco diferente que el original debido a que desde pequeño Shiro lo adopto, habra conductas un poco diferentes o inesperadas, recuerden que es "El ninja #1 en sorprender a la gente" me gustaría mucho sus comentarios si tienen alguna duda, las respondería por estas notas sin ningun problema y si no son spoilers, no se que mas decir asi que cuidense muchooo


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Konohamaru aparece!

**-** por última vez Naruto-kun **-** advirtió Shiro con una mirada matadora, ya habían salido de la torre del Hokage, se dirigían a la academia a completar la inscripción del rubio como Genin -no te vas a poner esa tonta pintura en la cara, ¡con lo bien que saliste en esta foto!- resoplo mostrándole la foto que le habían tomado hace unos minutos, salía como era el realmente, con una sonrisa salvaje y con un guiño en el ojo izquierdo, el rubio se puso enfrente del peliblanco bloqueando su paso, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos, su típica expresión de "no estoy contento por esto".

-¡Pero Shiro nii-chaaaaaaan!- se quejó decepcionado -con eso iba a impresionar al viejo…- pero la mirada de "SOBRE MI CADAVER" que le puso el peliblanco dejo bien en claro que ya ese tema de conversación era una causa perdida, el mayor comenzó a caminar y el rubio trago saliva -¿después de esto qué es lo que toca?- pregunto intentando desviar el tema, realmente estaba curioso, con todo esa acción nocturna había olvidado lo que correspondía para ese día.

-Nada supongo- se encogió los hombros con mal genio -tienes el día libre, pero recuerda que mañana es la reunión de información en la que se asignaran los equipos- al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Naruto añadió -sé que estas muy emocionado pero no debes olvidar que la asignación de los equipos es algo que no está sujeto a cambios- al ver la confusión en el rostro de su protegido prosiguió -quiero decir que cuando asignen a tus compañeros no podrás decir nada al respecto-

-pero, pero… si me toca con ese presumido de Sasuke…- callo para poder pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, cualquier otra persona se hubiese sorprendido, pero la influencia de Shiro en él era algo innegable -¿no hay ninguna forma de escoger o de cambiar de equipo?-

-para nada- le respondió con tono comprensivo -el Hokage en persona es quien organiza los equipos, recibe algo de ayuda del consejo de ancianos y si es muy importante de mi persona, pero hace tiempo que no se me piden esas cosas-

-pero tú no podrías…-

-No Naruto-kun- replico en tono serio -la selección de equipos se basa en juntar a las personas más compatibles, y si para nuestra desgracia te toca con ese _Uchiha…_ \- siseo eso ultimo con algo de desprecio, bien era sabido por la mitad de la aldea del viejo rencor que se guardaban los Uchiha y los Kamakiri -tendrá que ser así, es probable que seas de un grupo especialista en combate-

-mmm… que mal…- soltó un suspiro y cruzo sus brazos cerrando los ojos, hasta hizo un mohín de disgusto que divirtió a su tutor, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la academia, entraron algo apresurados y buscaron el aula donde el Hokage estaba haciendo los registros, al entrar el viejo Hokage les sonrió y les hizo un gesto para invitarlos a pasar.

-espero que todo esté en orden Hokage-sama- hizo una reverencia y entrego los papeles requeridos.

-¡excelente!, tenía la impresión de que Naruto haría de las suyas con esto- dijo señalando la foto –Buen trabajo como siempre Shiro-

-hey viejo, ¡pero si el que se gradúa soy yo!- se quejó ruidosamente el menor, a lo que el peliblanco le dio un leve coscorrón, cuando iba abrir la boca para volver a quejarse el viejo Hokage y su tutor detectaron una presencia extraña, dirigieron su mirada a la puerta y el anciano rodo sus ojos como gesto de molestia.

-aquí vamos otra vez- llego a decir el peliblanco con cansancio antes de que se abriera de golpe la puerta dejando ver a un pequeño con una bufanda muy larga gritando algo parecido a "¡Te reto a un duelo Viejo cascarrabias!" en cuanto Naruto se tensó el peliblanco le puso su mano izquierda en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, justo cuando el pequeño mocoso estaba gritando "El título de quinto Hokage será mío" se tropezó con su propia bufanda cayendo de cara en el piso, mientras el viejo Hiruzen y Naruto lo miraban con algo de decepción el peliblanco no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas del pobre niño todavía tirado en el piso sosteniendo su cara con evidente dolor, cosa que aparentemente divertía más al Kamakiri.

-lo sie-siento Hokage-sama pe-pero…- y ahí se fue lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol, sostuvo su abdomen y rio aún más fuerte haciendo que una gotita apareciera en las cabezas del abuelo, del implicado y de su protegido, casi inmediatamente un adulto de lentes oscuros apareció evidentemente preocupado.

-¡Joven maestro!- llamo azorado -¡no sea tan imprudente por favor!-

-Acaso fue… ¿una trampa?- pregunto levantándose con su orgullo herido, cosa que aumento el volumen de las risas del peliblanco.

-¿Está usted bien joven maestro?- pregunto con nerviosismo el de los lentes oscuros -¡aquí no hay ningún tipo de trampas!- Konohamaru ignoro lo último que dijo y miro al rubio y al que se estaba riendo de él con evidente rencor

-Lo siento Konohamaru-kun- se disculpó ya conservada su compostura -pero es que no me puedo resistir a este tipo de cosas, ya es la quinta vez el día de hoy ¿no?- por decir eso se ganó otra mirada furibunda del pequeño delincuente y se ganó la atención del adulto que lo acompañaba.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kamakiri-san- saludo con falsa cortesía, lo miro a él y luego al rubio, y en ese momento pudo jurar que si no hubiese sido por las gafas de sol la mirada de odio no habría sido pasada por alto -veo que su juicio como siempre deja mucho que desear- le dijo con tono amargo, el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó automáticamente, volvió a apretar su hombro para darle tranquilidad, luego lo soltó y cruzo sus brazos.

-Tch… te lo estás buscando Ebisu- advirtió con una mirada fulminante, y antes de que el otro añadiera algo Konohamaru salto frente a Naruto y lo señalo con su mano derecha.

-¡¿tú fuiste el que me tendió una trampa verdad?!- la situación hubiese sido más cómica si no fuera por las miradas de odio que se intercambiaban los adultos, el sandaime solo dio un suspiro, "siempre igual" pensó con algo de pesar.

-no se dé que hablas- respondió con un tic en su ojo derecho, estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no golpear al pequeño atrevido -te caíste tu solo mocoso-

-¡más respeto!- grito Ebisu -¡estás hablando con el honorable nieto del tercer Hokage!- el rubio cerro sus ojos con escepticismo y miro al mocoso luego al Hokage luego al Jōnin de los lentes y luego a su tutor, poso su mirada otra vez en el menor y vio como reía retadoramente.

-No eres nada comparado con el nieto de un Hokage- presumió el pequeño con una sonrisa, con eso basto para que una vena de furia saltara en la frente del rubio, "a la mierda el autocontrol" llego a pensar antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Como si eso importara!- oyó de su agresor el menor antes de caer inconsciente.

-wow…- fue lo único que atino a decir el peliblanco mientras que el de las gafas quedaba congelado por la impresión.

-Oh vaya…- susurro el Hokage con cansancio.

 **Poco después**

Shiro había decidido quedarse para disculparse con el pequeño alborotador por el incidente de hace unos momentos, esperaban a que Konohamaru recuperara la conciencia mientras Ebisu balbuceaba algo acerca de disciplina pero realmente nadie le estaba prestando atención, al despertar el menor el Jōnin de gafas le dio algo parecido a una clase de cuan mala influencia el rubio era y todo ese tipo de cosas, el otro Jōnin peliblanco lo interrumpió deliberadamente para disculparse pero el niño no le prestó atención parecía algo pensativo, su tutor comenzó de nuevo a hablar diciendo lo buen maestro que era.

-y es por eso con mis enseñanzas te convertirás en Hokage mas rápido- termino de decir con el pecho hinchado como palomo, estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada con mucho orgullo.

-ya se fue, idiota- Shiro estaba donde debería haber estado el pequeño con una mirada de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿QUEEEEE?- grito incrédulo mirando hacia todos los lados.

-es probable que haya seguido a Naruto- comento el viejo, y más rápido de lo que puedes decir Ramen ya el otro adulto había salido de la habitación gritando como loco, el Hokage lo único que hizo fue poner sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos con gesto pensativo.

-cuento contigo para que vigiles a ese par de delincuentes, no quiero que se metan en muchos problemas-

-no se preocupe, una de mis invocaciones siempre está cerca de Naruto-kun- sonrió ante la mirada del mayor -es una pequeña Kamakiri que absorbe Charka del huésped y lo utiliza para camuflarse haciéndola indetectable para el que la tiene, a menos que seas un Hyūga o un Uchiha-

-es el mismo truco que solía utilizar el viejo Kamashiro-

-Yo y mi abuelo tenemos mucho en común- sonrió con picardía y añadió -debo hacer algunas tareas antes de echarles un ojo, con su permiso- y en una explosión de humo desapareció.

 **Oficina de asignación de misiones**

-hoy las cosas han estado tranquilas- comento un chunin moreno sentado a la derecha del peliblanco, a Iruka le tocaba turno como parte del grupo que asignaba las misiones, quedaban algunos miembros ordenando el papeleo pero casi todos se habían ido, ya casi era hora de cerrar.

-es cierto, con el Hokage supervisando a los Genin y con Naruto descansando no hay mucho que hacer- le respondió el asistente del Hokage, habían estado toda la mañana y la tarde asignando misiones de rango B hacia abajo, solo las misiones de rang las podía asignar el Hokage, había llamado por un equipo para una importante misión de Rango B y los estaban esperando, unas explosiones acompañadas por nubes de humo aparecieron y el peliblanco pudo distinguir una voz familiar.

-disculpa la tardanza Shiro- se disculpó un Jōnin de cabellos castaños con una pañoleta sobre su cabeza, llevaba un palillo en la boca.

-siempre tan dramático Genma- regaño el asistente con una mirada dura -Veo que trajiste a Anju y a Kouji- inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo ante los dos chunin tras el castaño.

-¿Cuál es el alboroto ahora?- pregunto el castaño con cara de aburrimiento, ocasionando que una venita palpitara en la frente del peliblanco.

-aparentemente una misión de escolta se complicó por unos Ninjas renegados de la aldea de la roca, son de nivel Jōnin así que ustedes irán como refuerzos- informo Iruka leyendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio -aquí tienen la ubicación escrita y los perfiles de los que están ahí, además de los detalles de la escolta, tengan mucho cuidado por favor-

-siendo yo el capitán ¿que podría salir mal?- presumió el castaño con una "sonrisa cool".

-Buen viaje Equipo Genma- fue lo único que respondió el peliblanco –tráiganlos sanos y salvos- al decir esto ambos Jōnin se miraron con seriedad, Genma asintió con la cabeza y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

-y esa era la última misión del día- expreso aliviado Iruka, se estiro en su silla para desperezarse y le pregunto al peliblanco -¿buscamos a Naruto para comer Ramen? Yo invito-

-oh, eso sería una…- un poof sobre su escritorio interrumpió lo que iba a decir, al desaparecer la pequeña nube de humo una mantis religiosa albina no más alta que un chihuahueño apareció, de las mismas características de la anterior solo que más alta, movió sus antenas y emitió rápidamente una serie de sonidos extraños.

-Habla más lento querida, no se te entiende- le dijo el peliblanco confundido, Iruka que era el que estaba más cerca lo miro como si estuviera demente mientras que los otros observaban al insecto con curiosidad, la mantis volvió a "hablar" a menor velocidad, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y se levantó -Oh genial…-

-¿algún problema?- pregunto el chunin levantándose también.

-Naruto-kun- al decir esto el sensei sonrió -me temo que será para otro momento-

-no te preocupes, me encargare de arreglar el papeleo, date prisa- alentó el moreno con tono tranquilo, el peliblanco sonrió agradecido y salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

-Naruto es un niño con mucha suerte-

Se rio de sus propias palabras y vio el montón de papeles sobre los dos escritorios, suspiro con algo de pesadez y comenzó con su labor.

 **En algún lugar del bosque**

-no te confundas niño- advirtió Ebisu al ver a todos los clones del rubio en actitud desafiante -Aunque no parezca gran cosa, yo no soy como Mizuki- asumió una pose de pelea extraña y todos los clones hicieron el sello del carnero, pero antes de siquiera poder reunir Charka una masa blanca de 2 metros cayó como un saco de papas sobre el ninja de lentes oscuros, los clones abandonaron posiciones combativas y se dispersaron rápidamente dejando al original en el medio del desastre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Shiro con fría tranquilidad –¿ibas a levantarle la mano a MI protegido _Ebisu_?- lo último lo siseo con algo de desprecio, estaba sobre una Mantis Blanca más grande que las otras, en vez de tener Hoces poseía bolas de hierro con picos que colgaban con cadenas, su tórax parecía una de esas armas solo que algo más ovalada, todo eso de un color gris claro, su abdomen parecía vestir una armadura de combate de apariencia muy resistente de color blanco.

Ebisu hubiese podido responder con algo mejor que un _"aaaarrrghh"_ pero la falta de oxígeno al tener algo tan pesado sobre él no lo dejo hablar, solo se veía su cabeza y sus brazos extendidos sobresalir del cuerpo del insecto que estaba totalmente apoyado en el piso, estaba demás decir que se retorcía como pez fuera del agua

-tomare eso como una disculpa- comento con una sonrisa que cambió drásticamente cuando hizo contacto visual con el rubio -¿Qué Jutsu estabas a punto de usar _Naruto-kun_?- el rubio sudo frio ante la mención de su nombre – ¿no será acaso ese Jutsu del cual Iruka y Hokage-sama me advirtieron?- lo fulmino con la mirada mientras abandonaba al insecto de un salto, aterrizando a la derecha del rubio.

-pa-para nada Shiro nii-chan- se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, Shiro con una gotita tras su cabeza pensó en ese momento que sería pésimo en política por ser tan obvio al mentir, Konohamaru salió de la nada y tomo la manga del peliblanco con emoción.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente!, noqueaste a mi maestro en un solo movimiento- los ojos del menor brillaban de emoción mientras que la piel de su sensei brillaba en tono azul muerte.

-Flail creo que es suficiente- miro con algo de lastima al Jōnin bajo el insecto, la mantis se levantó con delicadeza del otro adulto y moviendo sus patas traseras se acercó a los otros tres ganándose una mirada maravillada del menor -gracias de nuevo-

- _siempre es un placer ayudar_ \- siseo con voz rasposa haciendo que los niños saltaran de la sorpresa – _le diré a Morningstar que le mandas saludos_ \- y de repente estallo con un poof dejando una nube de humo en donde estaba antes.

-si tienen algo que hacer deberían irse, antes de que el aguafiestas aquí despierte- sugirió señalando con el pulgar al ninja inconsciente, le revolvió los cabellos al rubio y camino hacia donde el ninja de anteojos estaba –me quedare para hablar con él- se sentó cerca de él y arremango sus mangas dejando ver unos protectores de brazos blancos con 2 kanjis encerrados en círculos a modo de sellos en cada antebrazo , Naruto le hizo una seña a Konohamaru que miraba embobado los dibujos de los antebrazos y se fueron de ahí a paso veloz.

 **Más tarde**

-hhhnngg- el pobre ninja apaleado comenzaba a despertar.

-mmm… ya está atardeciendo- informo el peliblanco mirando el cielo, no había abandonado su posición al lado del de las gafas, este lo miro con cierta confusión.

-¿y el joven maestro?- pregunto intentando levantarse, desconfió de la fuerza de sus piernas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como el otro.

-¿Quién sabe?- se encogió los hombros en tono despreocupado, miro el cielo con algo de nostalgia y añadió – ¿no crees que deberías abandonar esa farsa de "El maestro de prodigios"?, eso no parece impresionarlo mucho….-

-es gracias a eso que no se escapa a la hora de entrenar- cruzo sus brazos frustrado –Hokage-sama me encargo esta misión, soy el más indicado para…-

-sí, si… eso lo sé Ebisu- lo miro con una ceja alzada -pero si quieres acercarte a él para ganar su confianza debes ser más familiar, ese chico quiere demostrar algo, tratándolo como príncipe solo lograras molestarlo más- el otro Jōnin se quitó las gafas y lo miro con gesto de estar entendiendo.

-pe-pero… él es el nieto del Hokage-

-¿y qué?, ser familia del Hokage no significa nada a la final _y tú lo sabes…_ \- el otro bajo su cabeza apenado, respiro hondo y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿sugieres que si lo trato como un aprendiz más, el cooperara?-

-¡y hasta mejorara!- le aseguro sonriente.

-ahora todo tiene sentido supongo- entristeció su mirada con entendimiento y miro hacia los arboles -Siempre he sido pésimo para leer a otras personas, nunca creí que de todas tu serias el que me haría ver esto…-

-Es gracias a Naruto-kun que pude verlo- al notar cómo se tensaba el cuerpo del otro poso su mano derecha en el hombro del Jōnin -debes dejar el pasado atrás, él es el carcelero no la reencarnación- lo sintió suspirar y lo miro con algo de pena, soltó su hombro y volvió a mirar el cielo con algo de nostalgia. -Hazlo por el Cuarto, no por mí-

-Anko ha querido tomar algo con la vieja banda desde hace tiempo- le informo con un leve sonrojo -sé que tú y yo no estamos en buenos términos y que Shizune-san está desaparecida, pero…-

-Disculpa aceptada- sonrió -enterremos viejos rencores ¿okey?- le ofreció su mano derecha con una sonrisa confiable a lo que el otro no pudo más que tomarla mientras que con su otra mano tapaba sus ojos llorosos de felicidad, con una gotita tras la cabeza del peliblanco pudo oír un _"tan gentil como siempre Shiro-san"_.

 **Apartamento Kamakiri/Uzumaki en la noche**

-Fuiste muy blando con el sensei de las gafas nii-chan- el rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto en cuanto el Kamakiri termino su historia, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala conversando acerca de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Lo aplaste con una de mis invocaciones Naruto-kun, y no me disculpe- eso ultimo sonó más como una tonta excusa que como una razón de fuerza, ganándose una mirada de reproche del otro -si he de ser sincero, fuimos buenos amigos hace algún tiempo y quería recuperar eso…- tan rápido como el rayo la mirada de reproche cambio a una sorprendida en un segundo.

-¿eran amigos?- repitió incrédulo -pero tú y el son…-

-completamente opuestos…- interrumpió con gesto cansado -lo sé- rio levemente.

-en algún punto de nuestras vidas como chunin llegamos a trabajar y a entrenar juntos, éramos un grupo algo grande por aquella época- sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿y qué les paso a ellos?- pregunto el rubio con cautela, bien era sabido que los ninjas no se caracterizaban por ser longevos.

-Nada malo creo…- llego a decir sin saber realmente -los sigo viendo a todos pero por separado, el trabajo es algo que nos ha distanciado- el rubio alzo una ceja en gesto de _"ocultas algo"_ y el mayor prefirió desviar el tema -¿hablaste con Konohamaru-kun?-

-seh… fue difícil es muy terco- el peliblanco le dio una mirad acusadora que el rubio fingió no recibir y prosiguió -es un buen chico después de todo, solo necesita esforzarse-

-como todos en esta vida…- cruzo los brazos mientras asentía, miro el reloj de la mesita a la derecha del sofá y añadió -Hora de dormir Naruto-kun, mañana será un largo día-

-Mañana será el día… en el que seré un verdadero ninja- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, no se había quitado la bandana de Iruka desde que se la habían dado, el peliblanco solo pudo sonreír con orgullo, _"grandes experiencias te aguardan pequeño, algún día serás muy grande"_ pensó mientras le revolvía los cabellos con cariño _"solo espero que yo no sea el único en ver eso"_.

 **Fin del cap. 4**

 **Notas del autor:**

Realmente aquí no hay mucho que decir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este proyecto, ¡un abrazo a todos!


	5. Chapter 5: Evaluando al equipo 7

El rubio estaba en el salón donde la reunión de asignación ocurriría, había llegado algo temprano porque Shiro debía hacer algún tipo de trabajo para el Hokage, al llegar había visto al chico raro de lentes oscuros en una esquina mirando algo que estaba en su dedo índice, prefirió no averiguar que era y estudio la zona en busca de alguien, además de algunos otros solo la pequeña Hinata se encontraba ahí, sentada en otra esquina mirando con timidez a los demás, estaba a punto de sentarse cerca del presumido de Sasuke, que se hallaba en una expresión fría y pensativa, pero prefirió compañía más amena, al acercarse a la joven de ojos blancos esta enrojeció ferozmente _"estará enferma"_ pensó inocentemente mientras la saludaba con gesto de su mano.

-¡Buenos días Hinata!- saludo alegremente al sentarse a su lado -¿no estás emocionada? ¡Hoy por fin nos asignaran a nuestro grupo genin!-

-po-por supuesto Na-naruto-kun- susurro cohibida, y así comenzó una amena pero algo incomoda conversación acerca de muchas cosas, Naruto era el que hablaba mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho y ella sabía que a él le encantaba hablar, la gente iba llegando mientras ellos continuaban su charla, ellos se habían conocido porque estudiaban en el mismo salón en la academia pero cruzaron palabra por primera vez cuando Shiro los presento formalmente, daba la casualidad que juntos llegaron a entrenarse en el control de Chakra con el peliblanco hasta que esa Chunin de ojos rojos la busco para entrenarla, por qué los Hyūga no entrenaban a uno de los suyos le pareció raro pero no comento nada, era mejor no revolver esas aguas, sobre todo si Hinata consideraba el tema como algo delicado.

-¡apártate frentuda!- se oyó un chillido tras ellos.

-¡quítate tú cerda!- al oír esa respuesta ambos voltearon para ver a una chica rubia luchar con otra de cabellos rosados, el rubio sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando oyó el grito de guerra de la pelirrosada mientras que la kunoichi a su lado se encogía cada vez más, pero de repente se detuvieron, la chica rosada miro por encima del hombro y su mirada dio en un punto en específico que hizo rabiar a Naruto, cuando Hinata alzo la mirada vio una escena que hubiese sido divertida si no fuera por el hecho de que el amor de su vida miraba como estúpido a la pelirrosada y con ira al Uchiha que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría, la rosada corrió con una sonrisa ignorando a todo y a todos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-buenos días Sasuke-kun- saludo Sakura apenada, al ver que el otro ni se movía prosiguió -¿está libre ese asiento?- esa pregunta fue el inicio de un problema que tendría proporciones épicas, o al menos eso pensó la tímida Hinata al ver como las demás chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de la rosada en su lucha por sentarse al lado del último de los Uchiha, ella pensó que Naruto se lanzaría rabioso hacia el ídolo juvenil, pero solo se sentó apretando sus dientes con rabia, prefirió no hablarle para no romper su autocontrol.

-( _esto no terminara bien)_ \- concluyo en su mente mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, molesto habito que salía a la luz cuando presentía que habría problemas.

/

-Los candidatos de este año se ven prometedores- comento uno de los Jōnin presentes en esa habitación, todos estaban de pie alrededor de la bola de cristal del viejo Hokage, esa oficina parecía más cuarto de adivinación y esoterismo que de reuniones ninja, pero era un lugar algo privado que solo el tercero usaba con frecuencia.

-eso parece pero… ¿ese no es tu chico Kamakiri-san?- pregunto otro de los Jōnin en tono jocoso, el peliblanco que estaba a la derecha del Hokage poso su vista en la bola de cristal con evidente curiosidad, al ver como su protegido miraba al Uchiha agachado sobre el escritorio a una distancia no muy cómoda solo puedo poner su mano en su cara en forma de vergüenza, un coro de risas silenciosas le siguió a eso.

-típico- mascullo con un ligero sonrojo, pero esas risas se transformaron en carcajadas cuando el rubio por accidente cayó sobre el moreno para propinarle el beso más apasionado que se hubiesen podido imaginar, mientras el peliblanco se encogía de vergüenza por las carcajadas el Hokage solo pudo verlos a todos con reprobación, pero era bien sabido que los Jōnin más viejos gustaban de fastidiar al pobre Kamakiri usando a su pupilo como blanco, cabía decir que eso siempre funcionaba.

/

Naruto siempre pensó desde que tenía uso de razón que una horda furiosa lo mataría, si no eran los enemigos de la aldea cuando él se hiciera Hokage serian de aldeanos en cualquier momento, lo que nunca pensó fue que sería de chicas pubertas celosas que lo desmembrarían ahí mismo por robarle el primer beso al amor de sus vidas, justo cuando Sakura lo tomo por el cuello del chándal una voz de la razón interrumpió todo ese escándalo.

-¡Sakura no!, ese es el chico de Kamakiri-sama- grito una chica de cabello castaño corto y de ojos azules, usaba una camisa sin mangas blanca simple y una falda marrón, su recién adquirida bandana estaba amarrada en su cadera, la pelirrosada se volteo imperturbable con el intento asesino al máximo -recuerda lo que le paso al Jōnin Trasero blanco- ahí fue cuando todas palidecieron, hasta hubo alguien al fondo que lanzo un gritito ahogado, Sakura soltó al rubio como si tuviera la lepra y todas se dispersaron rápidamente, Naruto miraba confuso a su alrededor mientras todas en silencio se marchaban a sus asientos, se acercó a su salvadora y le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¡Shizuka-chan! Me salvaste la vida jeje- se rasco la cabeza en gesto apenado, la miro confundido y pregunto -¿pero qué es eso del Jōnin trasero blanco?- la castaña subió una ceja y suspiro con paciencia, le dio un ligero pero contundente golpe en el brazo derecho -¡Auch!, ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-Agradece que fue solo uno, ve a sentarte con Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei debe estar por llegar- se había volteado para irse pero como si recordara algo se dio la vuelta -Dale mis saludos a Shiro-sama por favor- dio una leve inclinación y se marchó, Naruto decidió obedecerla, sería mejor para él no tentar su suerte.

/

-Y como siempre Naruto logra zafarse una vez más gracias a ti Shiro- comento el Hokage en tono jocoso, los presentes soltaron risitas silenciosas en respuesta -por lo visto el viejo Kamashiro no se ha dormido en su trabajo con la joven Shizuka-

-Nuestro clan siempre ha cuidado a todos los futuros ninjas que sean huérfanos o que no pertenezcan a un clan, la mayoría se quedan con nosotros para mejorar sus talentos naturales, como es el caso de Shizuka-chan, ella no tenía nada en especial…-

-y ahora es la kunoichi más hábil de la academia solo superada por Sakura en control de chakra- comento un Jōnin con la cara completamente tapada, lo único que se veía era su ojo izquierdo -yo mismo fui entrenado por Kamashiro-sama en el uso del Chakra elemental, así que puedo decir que esa chica no es ordinaria-

-es bueno escuchar comentarios positivos de tu parte- le dijo en tono de broma el peliblanco –y es bueno saber que todavía no ha pasado de moda Kawasaki-san entre los jóvenes ¿verdad?- comentó con malicia, todos los de esa sala sabían las historias del "Jōnin Trasero blanco", Kurenai tuvo un escalofrió y decidió desviar el tema.

-esa chica se especializara en Genjutsu ¿verdad?-

-del tipo visual y sónico, con su voz puede mantener una nota alta lo suficiente como para afectar el cerebro con su chakra, no tienes idea del dolor de cabeza que pasaron los del clan para dar con eso- informo el peliblanco con orgullo.

-íbamos a ponerla en tu equipo Kurenai, pero pareció mejor añadirla a otro escuadrón, un equipo de rastreo te sentara mejor- comento el viejo Hokage fumando de su pipa, la mujer frunció el ceño levemente, ella era la Jōnin mas nueva y no quería dar la impresión de que era una novata, el Hokage tosió un momento y añadió -además dos especialistas de Genjutsu en un solo equipo no sería conveniente, es un estilo muy escaso y no hay que desperdiciarlo en un solo sitio- Kurenai se sonrojo levemente y el tercer rio para sus adentros, el punto débil de cualquier mujer era ser halagada.

-ya Iruka está terminando su discurso, deberían irse- aconsejo el peliblanco al observar la bola de cristal –Mucho éxito a todos con sus equipos- dio una leve inclinación y todos los senseis desaparecieron, bueno… casi todos.

-espero que no me hagas la de Kawasaki, Shiro- comento Kakashi con tono aburrido –cuento con que seas profesional en este tema-

-yo solo espero que tú lo seas Kakashi- le comento con sorna –no llegues tarde, te estaré vigilando- y con una explosión de humo el peliblanco se marchó.

-ay Kawasaki-kun…- se quejó el tercero –nunca fue el mismo- el comentario afecto ligeramente al peli plata, sudo frio y decidió que sería mejor para él no llegar tan tarde, para él y para su trasero.

/

-Bueno, me gusta salir a pasear con Shiro nii-chan, comer ramen con Iruka-sensei y comer ramen en general, odio los 3 minutos que espero a que el ramen se caliente y que Shiro se vaya a misiones fuera de la aldea, mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage que allá tenido esta aldea, así me reconocerán y nii-chan estará orgulloso de mi- termino de decir con una sonrisa, Kakashi asintió levemente _"es interesante lo apegado que está a Shiro"_ , Naruto había sido el último en presentarse y había llegado a la conclusión de que esos 3 eran solo una panda de mocosos, no tenía la menor duda de que fallarían la prueba, había tan poca sinergia en ese equipo que dudaba si acaso pudieran cambiar un bombillo juntos, en que habrá estado pensando el Hokage cuando formo el equipo 7.

-Bien bien, veo que cada uno de ustedes es diferente y especial a su manera, mañana a primera hora comenzara nuestra primera misión, un ejercicio de supervivencia- informo seriamente, los 3 genin se sorprendieron cuando Sakura iba a abrir la boca añadió -esto será diferente, se los prometo, asegúrense de no desayunar… podrían vomitar-

-Pero pero… ¿porque?- pregunto Naruto con gesto desconcertado, Kakashi lo miro a los ojos y su único ojo se puso frio como el hielo.

-Créeme… no querrás saberlo-

/

-¡Shiro nii-chan! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- pregunto molesto el rubio, estaban sentados en el sofá de su departamento, el peliblanco leía su libro de psicología mientras su protegido se quejaba de su nuevo instructor, levanto la mirada del libro y el Jinchūriki añadió –y además llego 2 horas tarde-

-¿nada más dos?, wow se lo está tomando enserio- comento algo emocionado –Sé que parece un flojo Naruto-kun, y claro que lo es- el rubio lo miro feo -pero las apariencias engañan-

-mañana tengo que ir sin desayunar- esperaba que Shiro entraba en caos pero el solo encogió los hombros, en actitud de sospecha Naruto pregunto -¿conoces a mi sensei?-

-claro que sí, fue un acolito blanco cuando era joven- le respondió con naturalidad –y también es un viejo amigo- guardo su libro en sus mangas para luego revolver los cabellos de Naruto en gesto afectivo –no te preocupes Naruto-kun, estas en buenas manos- el rubio sonrió complacido tomando la mano que le alborotaba el cabello, si Shiro lo decía, debía de ser cierto.

/

-¿De verdad crees que estará bien?- pregunto al peliblanco un afligido Iruka, se encontraban en un café de la aldea, el moreno lo había invitado en la mañana para preguntarle por Naruto, Shiro bebía su té con tranquilidad mientras que el de la coleta no tocaba su café con leche –he oído los rumores…-

-y todos son ciertos- interrumpió en tono serio –es el más severo de todos por una razón- Iruka se mordió el labio inferior nervioso –sé que es un anormal, un disociado y esta medio loco…- Iruka se sonrojo, puso los ojos como platos -no me veas así, todos lo piensan- se rio en tono jocoso -pero a ese loco le confiaría mi vida-

-pero no ha aprobado a nadie, ¡Hokage-sama me dio su lista de estudiantes!- comento exasperado al enseñarle un pequeño libro.

-y te mando conmigo para evitarse el rollo- El moreno estaba a punto de desmentirlo pero lo pensó un poco y se quedó callado, noto un leve rubor y Shiro mascullo -típico-

-no puedo evitar preocuparme con el Shiro-san, eres el único que podría entenderme- le dijo con aprehensión, era como su hermanito menor y de verdad que creía en él, no quería que sus sueños fueran truncados por un sensei loco.

-Iruka, tranquilo- tomo su mano en gesto tranquilizador –ellos tres lo harán bien, no fallamos nosotros, no fallaran ellos así que toma tu café en paz- apretó su agarre, dio dos palmaditas y luego lo soltó para darle otro sorbo a su taza, cuando el otro se decidió por fin a tocar su bebida añadió -Si así son tus citas no me sorprende que sigas soltero- ver como Iruka casi escupía su bebida completamente rojo fue algo que le saco una sonrisa pícara del rostro.

/

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que estemos todos juntos?- pregunto en voz baja Sakura, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento número 17, y en cuanto el sensei había dado comienzo al ejercicio los tres desaparecieron de vista, Naruto había insistido fervientemente en que al ser un Jōnin no podrían obtener esos cascabeles por separado, Sasuke le había dicho que solo había dos de la forma más agradable y asertiva que él podía expresar como Uchiha, el rubio le había respondido que después se podría discutir eso, peor lo más importante era hacerlo juntos, todo eso mientras la rosada esperaba sentada a que se llegara a una decisión, si bien quería estar de acuerdo con Sasuke, la sugerencia del rubio era la más lógica, decidió mantenerse neutral para evitar un conflicto.

-ese parece un buen plan, deberían escucharlo- comento una cuarta voz tras Sakura.

-mmm… la verdad es que…- se quedó fría y abrió los ojos como platos, los chicos frente a ella se veían azules de pura sorpresa -¿está detrás de mi verdad?- asintieron rápidamente, dio un grito que se hubiera oído hasta en el recinto del Hokage, corrió como una demente hasta esconderse tras sus compañeros.

-veamos si pueden con esto- hizo el sello de la rata y un remolino de hojas rodeo al peliblanco, se expandió rápidamente anulando su visibilidad, "Estamos jodidos" era un pensamiento general para ese momento.

/

-¿Qué tal la familia Shiro-san?- pregunto con cierta precaución Iruka, habían decidido dejar de hablar de Naruto por paz mental y hablar de trabajo sencillamente era detestable en una reunión social, tenía conocimiento que el clan y el peliblanco no se llevaban muy bien por Naruto y su condición de protegido, muchos del clan habían muerto por causa de su prisionero y algunos le tenían rencor, el Kamakiri solo sonrió.

-Mucho mejor, afortunadamente mi abuelo no me ha faltado, los acólitos siempre han sido cercanos conmigo, para las inscripciones tendrás más que este año a tu cargo- le comento algo emocionado -pero más allá de eso todo sigue como siempre- bajo su cabeza con algo de tristeza, el moreno se sintió un poco culpable -¿recuerdas tus días de acolito blanco?-

-no lo olvidaría nunca Shiro-san- sonrió enternecido -¿recuerdas cuando le escondimos el bastón a Kamashiro-sama?- se rio al recordarlo.

-aún tengo los moretones en la espalda de cuando lo encontró- ambos rieron de buena gana -ya resolví mis asuntos con Ebisu, cuando lleguen los exámenes chunin nos reuniremos todos, es la única oportunidad que tendremos de estar todos juntos-

-lástima que Shizune-san está lejos- comento algo decepcionado el moreno.

-ella está cumpliendo su propia misión como acolito blanco- le respondió orgulloso –Casi todos ellos se marchan al ser chunin, pero ella fue una de las pocas que se quedaron-

-al ser acolito se le debe lealtad al clan y a sus lineamientos, no podía ser profesor de la academia y ser acolito, una verdadera lástima- Iruka se veía un poco incómodo, siempre había pensado que había traicionado inconscientemente a la que había sido su familia sustituta, Shiro lo miro comprensivo.

-Nada trae más orgullo a nuestro clan que ver como nuestros acólitos vuelan lejos del nido, para eso existimos- recito como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria -eso lo decía mi abuelo cada vez que un aprendiz se marchaba-

-Kamashiro-sama siempre sabe que decir- el moreno vio el reloj del local y se sorprendió, estaban tan distraídos hablando que no habían visto la hora –ya va a ser mediodía Shiro-san, hay que volver al edificio del Hokage-

-Tienes razón, ya la prueba de Kakashi debería estar por terminar-

/

-¡Sasuke, ahora!- grito el rubio, el moreno se puso alerta, hizo una serie de sellos, Kakashi abrió su ojo en sorpresa.

-¡Elemento de fuego: Jutsu de Gran bola de fuego!- inspiro profundo y puso su mano como si tuviera una pajilla invisible, al soplar fuego salió de su boca y cobro rápidamente forma esférica, al salir disparada hacia su sensei Sasuke sonrió -¡Naruto!-

-¡entendido!- el rubio se puso frente a Sasuke, hizo otra serie de sellos y al terminar con el de la serpiente grito -¡Elemento de viento: Gran penetración!- una masa de viento salió disparada del cuerpo del rubio, arremolinada y furiosa choco contra el jutsu del moreno generando una bola de fuego aún más grande y más rápida, que consumió a su sensei en el acto.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- grito Sakura sorprendida, señaló a Naruto y exclamo -¿cómo es posible que supieras hacer algo así? ¡Eras uno de los peores de la academia!-

-¡Hey! ¡Mis notas no eran tan malas!- se excusó ofendido al pensar en las de Shikamaru –Shiro nii-chan ha querido que al menos domine dos jutsus de mi elemento, como depende más la cantidad de chakra que el control me ha sido fácil- cerro sus ojos apenado y sonrió -¿qué te pareció Sakura-chan?- abrió sus ojos para ver como la rosada miraba embobada al moreno que miraba el fuego con gesto de preocupación.

-Estén atentos- gruño el Uchiha al notar que el sensei no estaba al disiparse las llamas, Sakura no sabía ni como pararse mientras que el rubio veía a todas partes esperando algo.

-¡abajo!- grito Naruto cuando vio la mano del sensei tomar el tobillo del moreno, este último se hundió en la tierra como si fuera agua quedando solo la cabeza expuesta, el sensei salió justo al lado, algo sucio y con las puntas del cabello chamuscadas.

-vaya vaya, no esperaba que Shiro se aplicara tanto, eso es hacer trampa- comento algo picado, se limpió el cabello con pereza, una alarma de reloj sonó a la distancia y los observo -es una lástima que el tiempo se acabara, que Sakura y Naruto me distrajeran para que Sasuke tomaras los cascabeles fue una brillante idea y ese jutsu final fue muy interesante, quien diría que si pueden trabajar en equipo…- al ver el gesto de molestia general explico –Sasuke es un engreído, Sakura esta tan distraída que me pareció un milagro que los sacara de ese Genjutsu y ustedes le tienen tanta antipatía a Naruto que creí que lo matarían ustedes mismos por ser tan ruidoso, para ser francos lo hicieron mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar a soñar- hizo un sello y realizo un golpe con su pierna en el suelo, el moreno salió disparado del agujero, cayo de pie y con su dignidad intacta.

-¿eso significa?- pregunto Sakura a la expectativa.

-Si muchachos, aprobaron- grito mientras levanto su pulgar – ¡tenemos nuestra primera misión mañana!- los gritos de Naruto y Sakura se dejaron escuchar mientras el moreno reía, por fin eran Genins completamente oficiales.

/

-jajajajajajajaaja- se reía el peliblanco mientras el peli plata contaba lo ocurrido en su examen -ni los acólitos sabían que Naruto podía hacer eso, ¿una verdadera sorpresa verdad?- señalo su cabello quemado para reír otra vez, estaban en la oficina del Hokage, este último se había marchado para asignar las misiones de ese día, Shiro organizaba el papeleo del escritorio mientras oía a Kakashi quejarse.

-Naruto actuó como un perfecto catalizador- añadió Kakashi –con su instinto supo manejar muy bien sus habilidades natas, supo deducir que Sakura los podría sacar de esa ilusión y que de los tres Sasuke sería el más rápido para enfrentarme, si hubiera sido un chunin ese último ataque hubiera sido peligroso- se tocó las puntas con algo de dolor -¿Cómo lo lograste?, es más tonto que un ladrillo pero salió con estrategias que un genin normal no podría-

-porque no es un genin normal, su padre era muy parecido, cosa que creo que recuerdas- el peli plata najo su mirada y si hubiera adivinado el peliblanco hubiera visto una sonrisa nostálgica - Sakura sacaba las mejores notas en Genjutsu y él sabía que Sasuke es más avanzado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le hice ver las estrategias como un juego, pero no negare que aún le falta mucho, ese último jutsu hubiera derretido los cascabeles, no lo pensó muy bien- frunció su seño levemente, pero volvió a sonreír ante la expresión molesta del otro.

-aun así los subestime enormemente, creo que ser Jōnin sensei será más emocionante de lo que pensé- suspiro y se volteo para marcharse, oyó la risa de Shiro y el para sus adentros sonrió también.

-eso fue justo lo que te dijo mi abuelo cuando te negaste con el Hokage- añadió antes de que saliera de la oficina.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **muchas gracias a Zafir09 por avisarme del error de descarga, debo ser mas cuidadoso, disculpen las molestias, y gracias por todo!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un día normal para Shiro

**Capítulo 6: Un día normal en la vida de Kamakiri Shiro**

Levantarse y vestirse fue algo sencillo, aun considerando que eran las 5 de la mañana, se desperezó y bostezo sin vergüenza, Naruto ya tenía más de 2 semanas haciendo misiones de rango D y aunque se veía silencioso, él sabía muy bien que no estaba feliz, estaba ansioso por ir el exterior y demostrar su valor, sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar desayuno, Naruto al igual que él no eran personas madrugadoras, Shiro simplemente estaba mejor entrenado para soportar su propio sueño, al poner los huevos en la sartén el delicioso sonido de huevos friéndose se dejó oír, había puesto a tostar pan y se había recostado en el mesón, miro al techo y comenzó a recordar qué era lo que se debía hacer ese día:

Desayunar e ir a la oficina del Hokage, donde le esperaría trabajo para él y misiones para el rubio.

Hablar con Iruka sobre lo que se impartiría el próximo año en la academia, usualmente era asignación del Hokage pero este se lo había confiado.

Mandar las cartas a los señores feudales y a las otras aldeas para finalizar los preparativos del próximo examen chunin que ocurriría en mes y medio aproximadamente, la aldea de la arena estaba muy motivada y eso a Shiro no le gusto, ir a casa ajena para presumir y parecer más fuerte no era algo agradable para él.

Supervisar con su abuelo a los acólitos blancos, habían unos Genins muy prometedores para presentar exámenes, muchos de ellos eran entrenados con técnicas nativas de Konoha o en su defecto de famosos ninjas de otras aldeas, se adaptaban y amoldaban al aprendiz, usualmente eso tenía resultados positivos y en algunos casos se desarrollaba un nuevo estilo en el proceso.

Meter presión a Kakashi para que entrenara a todos por igual y como se debía (esa era más una tarea personal, el peliblanco tenía favoritismo por el Uchiha y tendía a descuidar a los otros).

y por último revisar las misiones que aún estaban en proceso como las que tenían retraso, ya el equipo Genma tenía que reportarse, esperaba no tener que mandar más refuerzos.

Todo eso más lo que fuera surgiendo en el día eran parte de la rutina semanal del peliblanco cuando no estaba de misión, ocasiones que solo sucedían por motivos políticos, recados al señor feudal del país del fuego o alguna misión que necesitara de sus talentos con carácter de urgencia.

Oyó un suspiro y sonrió, Naruto ya había despertado, se dejó ver restregándose los ojos con gesto agotado, con su pijama azul celeste con rayas horizontales blancas y un gorrito negro con ojos, parecía como si una criatura se quisiera comer su cabeza, se acercó con torpeza y bostezo cuando se sentó en los bancos que estaban cerca del mesón.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- saludó con una sonrisa, el otro bostezo tapándose la boca, el olor de su aliento hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-buenos días nii-chan- se estiró para terminar de desperezarse, abrió sus ojos y vio la arruga entre las cejas del otro -ya me lavare los dientes, tranquilo- se levantó y fue directo al baño, desde que Shiro lo acogió hace 6 años lo había reeducado en modales, alimentación, disciplina y en relaciones sociales; cepillarse los dientes, bañarse al menos una vez al día, dar los buenos días aunque los aldeanos estúpidos no respondieran o le miraran feo eran algunas de sus muchas enseñanzas. Naruto no lo entendía muy bien pero su nii-chan le había dicho que todo buen Hokage debería tener un buen comportamiento, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, las bromas a la aldea simplemente eran una represalia por la forma en que trataban a su cuidador, el notaba las frías miradas hacia él y hacia Shiro, no tenía inconvenientes con que se metieran con él pero no con su hermano, después de todo él no era tan tonto como hacía ver, Shiro le insistía en que siempre guardará sus mejores cartas al final, eso siempre daba una ventaja en el mundo ninja.

Desayunaron a paso tranquilo, hablando de lo que harían en su día, Shiro no solía hablar mucho, prefería escucharlo, "Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro" era lo único con lo que despotricaba Naruto, si bien era cierto que los Kamakiri y los Uchiha se llevaban como el agua y el aceite, la aparente antipatía que el rubio le tenía se notaba fingida, además del hecho que Shiro nunca le lleno la mente de ideas negativas del moreno, para callar ese falso discurso el peliblanco lo interrumpió.

-Para los mejores amigos, es normal tener muchas diferencias, eso es una señal de que lo quieres mucho- supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el rubio se calló y sonrojo rápidamente.

-¡cállate Shiro nii-chan!- empezó a hacer muecas y a dar movimientos erráticos, Shiro rio un rato ante la mirada furibunda de su protegido.

Ya a las 8: 30 estaban listos para salir, como era domingo no muchos aldeanos estaban fuera, solo los negocios de comida estaban abiertos y el flujo de personas era casi nulo, tanto para Naruto como para Shiro eso era un alivio, al llegar al edificio del Hokage saludaron a los Chunin de la entrada, ambos eran viejos acólitos así que saludaron al rubio con el mismo cariño que a él, al llegar a la oficina del Hokage ambos dieron una reverencia, el viejo tercero hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, algo parecido a un saludo que indicaba que eso no era necesario.

-Shiro- llamó el viejo con su típica cara seria, el mencionado dio un paso al frente – ¿qué ha pasado con el equipo Genma?, ¿se han reportado?-

-su último reporte fue cuando estaban a punto de entrar en combate Hokage-sama, tenemos 2 días, contando este, sin saber nada de ellos- el Hokage abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-hay que evitar que este incidente pase a mayores, si llega a ocurrir un conflicto muy llamativo en los límites del país de la Tierra puede que ocurra alguna represalia-

-Lo se Hokage-sama, ayer mande a una de mis invocaciones a revisar la situación, debería estar llegando hoy- el rubio pudo notar como el viejo Hokage se calmaba un poco en su asiento, suspiró y le dio una calada a su pipa.

-veo que tienes todo bajo control, es un alivio- busco unos papeles en su escritorio, cogió tres hojas y las extendió hacia el -en el país del Agua las cosas no parecen ir tan bien, manda una carta al regente actual de la aldea de la niebla, estar en buenos términos con el nuevo Mizukage, si es que llega a haber uno, sería conveniente- Shiro tomó las hojas las leyó por encima y asintió.

-Déjelo en mis manos Hokage-sama- dio media vuelta, revolvió el cabello de Naruto y se marchó de la oficina, Naruto sonrió cuando el viejo se le quedo viendo.

 **-** Tener a tu tutor a mi lado hace mi trabajo más fácil de lo que crees, disculpa si eso te ha afectado **-** las disculpas del viejo dejaron a Naruto confundido.

-no te preocupes viejo- le sonrió con entusiasmo -¡por el bien de la aldea lo haremos todo!- aún no había abandonado su sonrisa, el tercero sorprendido se enterneció, a pesar de todos sus malos ratos ese muchacho amaba a Konoha con todo su ser y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el "profesor" vio potencial de líder en ese rubio sin talento aparente.

-entonces vamos Naruto- se levantó de su escritorio -tenemos tiempo sin tener una de nuestras conversaciones- el rubio sonrió aún más y se acercó a él, escuchar las historias de la persona más parecida a su abuelo era lo más cercano a sentir que tenía una familia que lo amaba.

/

Ya el halcón mensajero había sido enviado al país del agua, realmente esperaba una respuesta, después de que el Cuarto Mizukage se volviera loco y esa aldea se fuera al infierno no había noticias buenas de ese país, de hecho no había ningún tipo de noticia, al igual que la aldea de la lluvia, parecía que simplemente hubieran desaparecido, sólo recientemente se habían escuchado rumores que el líder de la aldea de la niebla había muerto y el gobierno de la misma se estaba reestructurando, para fines políticos era conveniente ofrecer apoyo, eso podría formar una futura alianza y no una enemistad disimulada como con la aldea de la nube o de la piedra.

Cuando dio media vuelta pudo observar a una de sus invocaciones, una mantis religiosa blanca con hoces en lugar de pinzas, de un metro más o menos, en términos de insecto parecía que estuviera haciendo una inclinación.

-Oh, eso fue rápido- comentó impresionado -¿Status de misión?- la Kamakiri levantó la cabeza y abrió sus mandíbulas, en vez de zumbidos o sonidos extraños salió una voz masculina fuerte, sonaba emocionada y aliviada.

- _¡Shiro!, ¡comadreja astuta!-_ frunció el ceño, pudo reconocer que era la voz de Genma - _Todo está en orden, tu Kamakiri mensajera llegó justo después que derrotamos a los ninjas renegados, ¡no te preocupes, todos estamos vivos_!- no pudo evitar sonreír, buenas noticias para variar _-Repórtale al Hokage que el mensajero llegó sano y salvo pero tenemos una situación delicada, uno de los enemigos parece que era Jōnin activo de la aldea de la Piedra, daremos los detalles cuando lleguemos a Konoha, tardaremos un poco estamos algo cansados_ \- abrió los ojos sorprendido e inconscientemente asintió, era normal, no había médicos ninja en ese equipo, tardarían más que de costumbre, ya tenía la ligera impresión de que ese asunto con la piedra ocasionaría más problemas de los que parecían, una pequeña migraña le cosquilleaba el cráneo - _cuando Shirei esté en condiciones mandaremos otro mensajero, ¡hasta pronto!_ \- el insecto cerró su mandíbula y lo observo expectante.

-Gracias Subaru, puedes retirarte- con un poof la Kamakiri desapareció en una explosión de humo, se masajeo las sienes intentando calmarse, el día apenas comenzaba -Esto no se ve bien...-

/

-¿Rango C?, ¿en serio?- preguntó excitada la chica de cabellos rosados, habían llegado al edificio del Hokage para una nueva misión y fue una verdadera fortuna que consiguieran al anciano de buen humor, en cuanto llegaron a la oficina de repartición de misiones, el viejo había insistido en que ya era momento de un reto para ese equipo, Iruka estaba a su lado, algo preocupado por su decisión, pero prefirió estar en silencio, tampoco quería subestimar al chico en voz alta.

-¡por supuesto!, escuche de Naruto que tienen ya 3 movimientos de combinación secretos- hasta el sensei del equipo 7 miraron a Naruto con mala cara -tranquilos, por más que le pregunto se niega a decirme en qué consisten, jojojojo- se rió al ver las expresiones de vergüenza de todos al ver como el rubio hacia un puchero con los ojos cerrados -tenemos una misión de escoltar a un hombre al país de la ola, no es nada del otro mundo pero el camino es largo, puede servirles de experiencia, ¿Qué les parece?-

-sisisisisisisisi- repetía Naruto como un mantra, daba pequeños saltos alrededor de Kakashi que se veía indiferente ante la situación, por respeto al Hokage no tenía su libro anaranjado afuera, Sakura estaba sonriente y hasta al moreno se le podía notar que estaba complacido.

-Muy bien entonces, ¡ya puedes pasar!- llamó en voz alta, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un olor a alcohol tan fuerte que Naruto frunció la nariz, era un viejo de aproximadamente 70 años, con unos pequeños anteojos que en otra situación lo hubieran hecho parecer listo, y cargaba una botella de sake más grande que la cabeza de Naruto, es decir, bastante grande.

-¡¿Queeee?!, ¡pero si son solo una panda de mocoso tontos!- le dio una empinada a la botella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza -¿y el enano con cara de idiota?, ni siquiera parece ninja- el tono despectivo casi provocó a Naruto abalanzarse encima de ese maleducado cliente, pero bien recordaría la tunda que le daría Shiro si se enteraba, Iruka y Hiruzen miraban con asombro el aguante del rubio ante los insultos, como se notaba que Shiro estaba en la aldea, Iruka se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Su misión no es solo escoltar a Tazuna-san, sino protegerlo hasta que el puente que él está construyendo este completo, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿protegerla de qué?- preguntó rápidamente el rubio, todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos -¡¿Qué?! ¿Pregunta estúpida?-

-para nada, de hecho ha sido la mejor pregunta que has podido hacer- le contestó Kakashi –No esperaba menos de Shiro-

-¡fui yo quien pregunto!- le respondió sin entender a qué se refería, Iruka volvió a aclarar su garganta.

-usualmente estas misiones de escolta son para proteger al cliente de bandidos, en algunos países pueden ser un verdadero problema- la pelirrosada parecía ligeramente asustada así que añadió -de todas formas no se conseguirán con ninjas ni nada por el estilo, así que no se preocupen- al ver como Sakura suspiraba con tranquilidad y Naruto fruncía el ceño sonrió amablemente, al final seguían siendo niños.

-una última cosa- pidió el Hokage cuando ya se marchaban -no le digan a Shiro que fue mi idea, eso sería muy desafortunado para mí- se ajustó su sombrero en gesto de incomodidad, a Iruka le salió una gota detrás de su cabeza, se le había olvidado por completo, Shiro no estaría muy contento.

/

-¡me niego rotundamente!- exclamó el peliblanco en la oficina de las misiones, había ido a reportar lo sucedido con la misión de Genma y a entregar unos documentos, cuando terminó de hablar Iruka le informo que Naruto y los demás saldrían de misión al país de la ola -Fue idea suya verdad Hokage-sama- la mirada furibunda sobre su superior causó risas en la mayoría de los presentes, El viejo Hokage lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver un brillo de angustiosa preocupación, suspiro comprensivamente.

-no te preocupes Shiro- le dijo el tercero en tono serio -es una misión sencilla y Kakashi estará con ellos, te pido que no los subestimes- aunque aún podía verlo con el ceño fruncido suspiro en gesto de aceptación.

-será una buena experiencia Shiro-san- añadió Iruka, se vieron a los ojos y por un momento pareció como si se miraran al espejo, el peliblanco respiro profundo para calmarse y añadió

-Voy a despedirme de ellos- informo, ya le había dejado los documentos correspondientes además de una hoja con sus observaciones personales -cuando vuelva discutiremos lo de la academia Iruka, mi abuelo no me dejara tranquilo si no resuelvo eso- Iruka solo pudo reír al escuchar eso y con una explosión de humo ya se había ido.

/

Aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, Shiro y él era bastante cercanos, él nunca fue acólito blanco, pero de Chunins habían trabajado juntos, llegó incluso a salvar la vida del peliblanco en una misión con un senbon puesto en el lugar correcto, cuando hablaron por primera vez fue del abuelo Kamakiri, en secreto, él era un fiel admirador de "El relámpago blanco de Konoha", título al cual se le refería al abuelo del peliblanco, Shiro lo noto y rápidamente se tuvieron confianza, aun después del asunto del chico del zorro él no le dio importancia, confiaba en el criterio de Shiro y por el daría su vida. El admitía ser arrogante, alborotador y divertido al contrario de Shiro que era estricto algo dramático y centrado, eran diferentes y aun así se llevaron muy bien, Genma Shiranui era de ese tipo de personas que le gustaba pensar en sus amigos cuando regresaba de una misión, eso hacía que su trabajo valiera la pena.

Aún no podían saltar de árbol en árbol por las heridas de algunos de los miembros del equipo que rescataron, afortunadamente Anju y Kouji estaban ilesos aunque si agotados, ellos si eran acólitos blancos, personas que aunque no eran del clan Kamakiri por sangre, sí lo eran por convicción, acogidos desde pequeños si eran huérfanos, entrenaban desde muy temprana edad como si fueran miembros oficiales, usualmente eran muy apegados a todos los peliblancos de ese clan, eso los hacía más adecuados para esta misión, ya que uno de los que rescataron era Kamakiri.

-Shirei-sama, ¿seguro que puede caminar bien?- preguntó de forma preocupada Kouji, ver a ese castaño de ojos morados y feroces tener ese comportamiento atento y servicial era muy extraño, Anju por otro lado se encontraba al final del grupo haciendo el sello del carnero mientras los seguía, era bien sabido que esa chica peli morada de ojos verdes poseía una capacidad de ninja sensor formidable.

-Tranquilo Kouji-kun, sheesh… sobreviviré- no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante el gesto contraído del otro muchacho, le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se relajara, este último le dio una sonrisa tímida, Shirei era bastante relajado con las costumbres al igual que su primo mayor, de cabello blanco y ojos negros como el resto del clan, de 1.65 cms a sus 22 años era considerado bajito,con el cabello por los hombros, tenía un moño alto adornado por dos hoces cruzadas de color dorado, al contrario de sus otros compañeros de equipo el solo vestía una camisa ancha blanca, con tres botones dorados en el medio, pantalones de color gris claro con las típicas sandalias azules.

-No hay nada aparte de animales pequeños a más de 30 kilómetros, podemos avanzar con calma- informo la chica al final del grupo, la forma de su cabello la hacía ligeramente familiar a una especialista en rastreo que a Shirei realmente le desagradaba, Genma le respondió afirmativamente.

 _-"Si Shirei no ha podido desplegar las Kamakiri centinelas es porque está más cansado de lo que aparenta, será mejor tomar las cosas con calma"-_ pensó el capitán del equipo de rescate frunciendo el ceño, si bien los otros miembros de su equipo se encontraban en mejor forma, los subalternos del peliblanco no se encontraban en la misma forma, ese equipo era especialista en sigilo y rastreo, 3 ANBU y un Kamakiri especialista en jutsus de invocación habían ido a investigar de supuestas actividades ninja en la frontera con el país de las aguas termales bajo la tapadera de ir a escoltar a un mensajero, si bien se sabía de qué las relaciones entre ellos y el Fuego no eran tensas, era mejor ir a revisar que ocurría antes de que un incidente diplomático les estallara en la cara, sobretodo con ninjas de la piedra involucrados.

Se dispusieron a descansar cuando la cojera de uno de los ANBU se hizo evidente, uno tenía máscara de halcón con dos líneas azules, otro de pez con un punto amarillo en la frente y la última de perro con tres franjas rojas, esta última era más llamativa no solo por ser mujer sino por su largo cabello morado, Genma maldijo para sus adentros no contar con un ninja médico, hubiera sido más fácil, de ese grupo conocía a la mujer, eso haría más llevadero el viaje.

/

-¡Tengan buen viaje!- gritaba Shiro a las puertas de Konoha, movía ambas manos cubiertas por sus mangas blancas a modo de despedida, en cuanto se perdieron en el horizonte se detuvo, mordió su labio en gesto de preocupación, había tomado la precaución de plantar una pequeña Kamakiri espía en cada uno de ellos solo por si acaso, esos pequeños insectos le transmitirían a la que siempre estaba con él en caso de que hubiera alguna dificultad, Kakashi solo lo notaría si activaba su Sharingan, lo cual equivaldría a un problema serio.

Naruto se había ido apenado por la forma en la que Shiro se comportó, al llegar le dio una lista de cosas que debía hacer si estaba fuera de la villa y que como futuro Hokage debía mantener la compostura y enorgullecer a su aldea, le había advertido a su sensei que si algo le pasaba a su protegido necesitaría otra bandana para el ojo que le quedaba, miro feo a Sasuke el cual le respondió la mirada gustosamente, le dijo a Sakura que al ser la chica del grupo ella debía ser el equilibrio, debido a que las mujeres son mejores en eso que los hombres, la rosada aceptó su misión con un ligero sonrojo, era lindo sentir ese tipo de responsabilidad.

Regresaba al edificio del Hokage a paso tranquilo, los Chunin de la puerta se habían reído de ellos un rato, pero con decir en voz alta el nombre "Kawasaki" bastó para que se ocuparan de sus asuntos, el peliblanco esperaba que Iruka estuviera disponible, tomarse un café mientras discutían los asuntos de la academia le sentaría muy bien en este momento.

/

-Disculpen a Shiro nii-chan por favor- comentó apenado el rubio, un ligero sonrojo se dejaba ver por sus mejillas morenas, Sasuke solo lanzo un bufido malhumorado -a veces se preocupa mucho-

-no me había percatado de ello- comentó ácidamente el moreno, el rubio lo miro feo pero lo dejo pasar, a fin de cuentas tenía razón de estar molesto.

-no te preocupes Naruto, desde pequeños él ha sido así- comentó Kakashi tranquilamente, Sakura seguía emocionada, que el futuro líder de un clan importante te dijera que eras esencial no era algo a tomar a la ligera, Naruto intentaba sacarle información de su tutor cuando estaba joven mientras el mayor solo hablaba de un tal Kawasaki y qué mejor para otro día, Sasuke seguía siendo tan simpático como siempre, pero se veía más relajado que lo usual, Tazuna andaba nervioso a su lado, Sakura pensó que era normal para un civil paranoico andar así, se encogió los hombros, como que nada podía salir mal llegó a pensar con una sonrisa.

Al rato de caminar, Kakashi vio un charco de agua a un lado del camino, " _vaya, vaya… parece que esto se pondrá más emocionante"_ pensó al pasar de largo, Naruto había dejado de insistir, hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo acerca de una nueva maniobra que había discutido con Shiro anoche, la chica se veía bastante interesada, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para corregirlo, ella era el genio de la teoría ninja en la academia lo que ayudaba a pulir las ideas locas del rubio, Sasuke estaba callado pero escuchaba atentamente, " _ahh, dulce trabajo en equipo, quién pudiera decirlo"_ pensaba Kakashi, todo se había dado bien gracias a la influencia del peliblanco, él quería dejar que ellos mismos fueran desarrollándose sin interrupción pero el tutor le había dicho que eso solo era una excusa para ser flojo, lastimosamente después del incidente con Kawasaki-san él no estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a Shiro, a menos que de verdad fuera necesario.

Todo fue muy rápido, del charco dos ninjas enmascarados aparecieron, y con velocidad demoniaca ataron a Kakashi con una cadena hecha de pequeños shurikens, las garras gemelas de sus guantes de batalla relucían macabramente ante la luz del día, el constructor y los niños se quedaron de piedra, con horror pudieron observar como su sensei se despedazaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura lanzo un grito desgarrador, y antes de que Naruto le diera tiempo de reaccionar los sintió en su espalda, solo pudo realizar el sello del perro antes de gritar -¡ELEMENTO DE VIENTO: GRAN ALETAZO DE DRAGÓN!- el aire se puso denso por la gran cantidad de chakra liberado, un remolino comenzó a formarse alrededor del rubio y repentinamente se expandió en una explosión de aire, la fuerza del jutsu empujo hacia atrás a los agresores como si fueran muñecos de papel, la cadena chocó contra un árbol y por la inercia los ninjas giraron como boleadoras alrededor de un árbol, la fuerza del impacto arrancó las cadenas de ambos guantes lanzándolos a bosque.

Tazuna tenía la boca abierta mientras Sakura se encontraba en un estado de estupefacción cuasi vegetal, Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de par en par solo pudo sonreír de medio lado -Por lo visto lo único que tienes de idiota es la cara- comentó Sasuke en un tono sarcástico que ocultaba su asombro, Naruto salió de su sorpresa y lo miro bastante feo, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca los ninjas atacantes salieron disparados de los arbustos, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó asustada la chica, saco un kunai y se puso frente a Tazuna en posición defensiva, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, asintieron y fueron tras ellos.

-¡Sakura, Maniobra número uno!- gritó Naruto, aun a su máxima velocidad no eran rivales para ellos, la chica reacciono rápidamente, lanzó su kunai al de la izquierda mientras que con su otra mano buscaba algo en su bolso ninja, el ninja esquivo el arma con facilidad y si se le hubiera visto el rostro completo hubieran notado una sonrisa de suficiencia, Sasuke tomo el kunai a pleno vuelo y lo devolvió directamente a su espalda, se vio forzado a voltearse para bloquear con su arma, frunció el ceño furioso y fue directamente hacia el pelinegro, después de desmembrarlo con sus garras se ocuparía del constructor.

El de la derecha siguió su camino sin dudar en lo más mínimo, ya cuando estaba a menos de un metro Sakura lanzo una esfera cubierta en vendas al piso, un "poof" se escuchó y del sitio de la explosión comenzó a surgir una pantalla de humo que cubrió tanto al constructor como a la chica en menos de un momento, el ninja renegado dio un paso atrás para esquivar la explosión y luego se disparó directamente hacia ella, cuando lanzó un zarpazo hacia donde debería estar se dio cuenta que ya ahí no había nadie, " _Esa mocosa se mueve rápido"_ pensó mientras se quedaba quieto, ya el humo se estaba dispersando, ya su hermano habría acabado con el otro niño para ese momento así que solo debía esperar, pero cuando se dispersó el humo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, más de 20 rubios lo tenían rodeado por completo, por un momento pensó que sería clones ordinarios hasta que vio que tenían sombra, su mirada preocupada debió ser evidente por la forma en la que los clones comenzaban a reír maliciosamente, abrió su garra y señaló al primer rubio que dio un paso al frente -aun siendo clones sólidos sigues siendo un niño, ¡no puedes contra mí!- gritó en tono desafiante.

-no necesito hacer eso, ¡idiota!- gritó Naruto en gesto de aburrimiento -solo necesito esperar un poco- todos los clones sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó confundido, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta sintió una presencia aparecer justo detrás de él, un golpe directo a su cuello fue lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente.

-justo a tiempo Kakashi-sensei- regaño uno de los Narutos, casi todos los clones lo veía con un puchero y los ojos cerrados, Sakura estaba junto al constructor de puentes ambos sorprendidos y aliviados de la aparición del peli plata, Sasuke cuidaba el cuerpo inconsciente del ninja que lo había atacado, miraba a su sensei con una expresión cansina.

-Disculpen de verdad, tenía que saber a quién buscaba este par- se disculpó con un gesto despreocupado, tomó por el cuello de la camisa al ninja inconsciente y lo apilo junto al otro -estoy bastante satisfecho con ustedes muchachos, veo que esas prácticas extra les vinieron muy bien- Naruto le hizo señas a sus clones, tomando a los ninjas y buscando una cuerda, comenzaron a atarlos a medida que Kakashi explicaba -Buen manejo de equipo Naruto y usar los clones para hacer tiempo en lugar de atacar estuvo perfecto contra un oponente de nivel desconocido, Sakura excelente movimiento bajo la pantalla de humo, Sasuke estuviste increíble peleando mano a mano con tu oponente, me dio la perfecta oportunidad para dar el golpe de gracia, los felicito- su ojito feliz bastó para que Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaran, Sasuke miro a otro lado en vergüenza -pero para la próxima estén más atentos ¿okey?, si hubieran sido Jōnin la historia hubiera sido otra- los tres asintieron seriamente.

-ahora volviendo al tema del ataque- miró fijamente a Tazuna que sudaba a mares ante el ojo acusador del maestro -Espero que quieras darnos una explicación razonable si quieres que sigamos acompañándote-

/

-Tu juicio ha decaído con la edad Hiruzen- habló en tono impertinente un viejo de brazo y parte de la cabeza vendada, su ojo destellaba en furia contenida al ver como el viejo Hokage ni se inmutaba -El contenedor del Kyubi no debe salir de la aldea, Homura y Koharu no estarán…-

-Ellos son solo viejos molestos, muy tercos para retirarse- lo interrumpió una voz tras de él, Shiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras Hiruzen sonreía -tú también deberías ir pensando en el retiro Danzō, te haría bien- el sonido de un bastón se dejó escuchar y un viejo un poco más bajo que él se puso a su lado, de cabello completamente blanco amarrado a un moño en la parte más alta de su cabeza, anudado con mucha precisión por una cinta blanca, tenía un poncho blanco que le llegaba hasta la cadera, un pantalón gris oscuro y unas sandalias ninja de color blanco, tenía una cara lampiña con los rasgos típicos de alguien de su avanzada edad, sus ojos emitían una sabiduría y malicia que sólo puede adquirirse con los años.

-te creía acabado Kamashiro- respondió Danzō levantando su única ceja -si él Jinchūriki abandona la aldea es frágil a un secuestro o algo peor-

-es cierto, por eso fue que el Hokage decidió asignarlo con Kakashi, el cual fue un ANBU raíz bajo tus ordenes, es de confianza tanto para ti como para él, no entiendo a qué se debe todo esto- la voz de Kamashiro sonaba calmada pero con cierto tono de advertencia, ambas manos apretadas a su bastón de 4 patas, de mango tipo T de color blanco puro a excepción de la parte inferior de la empuñadura que era metálica de color dorado de aproximadamente 10 cms, parecía que en cualquier momento el viejo más bajito le saltaría encima al otro

\- es necesario ponerlo bajo una vigilancia estricta, he sido bastante permisivo pero…-

-Naruto-kun ya está bajo vigilancia, MI vigilancia- interrumpió Shiro dando un paso al frente -Mis invocaciones nunca lo abandonan y los acólitos nos informan de sus movimientos, el problema parece ser que usted quiere tenerlo guardado en un depósito como si fuera un arma esperando a ser usada en una emergencia, esta no es la aldea de la Arena, Naruto-kun no tendrá ese trato aquí-

-y desafortunadamente para ti viejo pasado de moda, la palabra del Hokage es ley, seguir teniendo esta conversación cuando hasta su mano derecha está en contra de lo que dices es una pérdida de tiempo, no veo porque sigues aquí- dio un golpe al piso con su bastón en señal de hastío, el jefe de Raíz iba a abrir la boca cuando Hiruzen interrumpió.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero sabes perfectamente que el Cuarto deseaba que Naruto fuera visto como un Héroe y nada más, no hay nada que discutir, lo siento mucho viejo amigo-

-hmph, tu debilidad nos llevará a la destrucción Hiruzen- dio media vuelta y se marchó cojeando, cerró la puerta tras de él y el viejo Kamakiri dio un suspiro molesto.

-aun no comprendo porque lo sigues teniendo cerca, ya no lo necesitamos- replicó molesto el anciano blanco.

-su línea de espionaje es necesaria amigo mío, tanto a aldea oculta de la Piedra como la de la Nube nos guardan rencor por la guerra pasada, a su manera el presta un servicio esencial-

-Si tú lo dices- cedió de mala gana -de todas formas para algo sigo aquí ¿no?, para tenerlo vigilado- tanto el Hokage como el abuelo de Shiro rieron levemente.

-pero, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto el peliblanco algo confundido -ni siquiera sé cómo entra aquí sin que lo vean los guardias- el viejo le respondió moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo, abrió los ojos en respuesta y rió de buena gana -¡no puedo creer que pudieras marcarlo!, ¿cómo es posible?-

-que tu padre haya inventado ese Jutsu con ayuda de los Aburame no quiere decir que yo no lo pueda perfeccionar- guiño su ojo haciéndose el interesante -tener a ese viejo mañoso sin vigilancia puede ser muy peligroso-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo Kamashiro- aceptó el Hokage con una sonrisa, miró a su mano derecha donde Shiro se encontraba -ahora que no hay interrupciones, ¿Cuáles son los estatus de las misiones?- el peliblanco se aclaró la garganta y busco uno de los pergaminos en el escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

-el equipo Genma ya se reportó, todos están sanos y salvo- el viejo sonrió aliviado -el único problema es que uno de los renegados en la frontera era un Jōnin activo de la aldea oculta de la Piedra, esperamos un informe más completo cuando lleguen o cuando Shirei pueda invocar a una kamakiri mensajera, aún no recibimos noticias de las oficinas del Tsuchikage-

-si Oonoki no se ha aparecido es porque aún no se ha enterado- comentó su abuelo en tono serio.

-será mejor mandar una carta para notificárselo- añadió el Hokage con el ceño fruncido -no quiero que esto llegue al punto de lo que paso con el incidente con los Hyūga y la Nube-

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, ya la carta está lista, al salir de aquí yo mismo la enviaré- Sarutobi suspiro aliviado.

-cuento con tus dotes de negociación para esto entonces- el peliblanco asintió y continuó leyendo.

-Uno de los sapos mensajeros de Jiraiya-sama llegó hoy- hasta el viejo Kamakiri se tensó por la sorpresa -parece ser que ese nuevo grupo Akatsuki si están buscando Bijuus, pero no tienen ninguno todavía, por ahora solo están buscando financiamiento- el Hokage alzó una ceja -es un resumen, la carta era bastante larga y no da mucha información útil, si quiere revisarla esta por aquí- entre el papeleo saco 2 papeles algo maltratados y desgastados por los elementos, su jefe asintió satisfecho y le instó a continuar.

-no hay ninguna misión de rango C o inferior que requiera de su especial atención, lo único que queda es las preparaciones para los exámenes Chunin, ahí están los documentos para que los firme y a mano derecha están los reportes resumidos de todas las misiones de rango b o superior que se han hecho y siguen en proceso, más allá de eso es la rutina de siempre- cerró el pergamino y lo dejó en el escritorio.

-excelente entonces- se acomodó mejor en su silla y busco la pipa en su bolsillo -con tu nieto aquí Kamashiro mi vida es mucho más fácil-

-je, no esperaba menos, hasta pareces más joven- exclamó Kamashiro riendo –No se lo pongas tan fácil Shiro, él también tiene que trabajar-

-Solo cumplo mi deber con la aldea Abuelo, nada más y nada menos- dio una leve inclinación al Hokage, le sonrió a su abuelo antes de inclinarse ante él levemente y se marchó de la oficina.

-quien pensaría que hace 3 años fue que él asumió el puesto- comentó el viejo Hokage mientras encendía su pipa -su padre…-

-sigue igual de testarudo que siempre- interrumpió amargamente -al menos ya no utiliza su posición como jefe del clan para fastidiarles la vida como antes- Sarutobi dio una calada a su pipa y sopló el humo en gesto pensativo.

-Los hijos siempre son un problema, ¿verdad?-

-en eso tu y yo nos parecemos viejo amigo- respondió Kamashiro con expresión cansada.

/

El halcón mensajero del país de la Tierra levantó vuelo, en él estaba una carta informando del caso del Jōnin asesinado y una promesa volver a mandar otra carta con cualquier tipo de nueva información, Shiro solía mandar cartas al menos 3 veces al día, ya sea a las guardias de las fronteras o al señor feudal, era un trabajo algo aburrido, pero no todos podían hacerlo, solo los más cercanos y de confianza tenían encomendado un trabajo como el de él, un trabajo que heredó de su padre del padre de su padre y del padre de ese último, desde que su bisabuelo junto con el resto del clan le habían jurado lealtad a los Senju, era trabajo del primogénito servir al líder del clan o en su defecto de la aldea, ya que, según palabras del primer Hokage, la aldea era su clan, todos eran su familia.

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio del Hokage, todavía pensando en su conversación con Iruka, había sido bastante corta debido a la aparición de Anko y Kurenai, aparentemente a la primera le encantaban los dangos que servían en el local y Kurenai amaba su té verde, Iruka se apeno un poco, después de todo él era el único Chunin del grupo, el impermeable blanco de la peli morada parecía tener brillo propio mientras se acercaban a ellos, prenda que indicaba sin lugar a dudas su pertenencia a los acólitos blancos, tomó al peliblanco del cuello y dándole un coscorrón le expreso lo mucho que lo extrañaba, Kurenai se sentó al lado de Iruka de manera silenciosa, ordenó su té y se propuso a entablar una conversación con el moreno, le comento que estuviera tranquilo, simplemente Anko lo extrañaba muchísimo, gracias a los acólitos todos ahí se conocían, aunque Iruka siempre había sido algo distante.

En contraste con el alboroto frente a ellos, la elegancia y serenidad de la de los ojos rojos era admirable, hablaron de cosas de la academia, de sus estudiantes y de los de ella, un equipo de rastreo que tenía mucho potencial, comentó que Shiro ya había ayudado a Hinata y que era un gran muchacho, Shiro lo escucho por encima del escándalo de Anko, se sonrojo ligeramente y le dijo que dejara de hablar tonterías a lo que la experta en Genjutsu solo respondió con una risa picara, Iruka podía ver que claramente ahí todos eran amigos.

-Así que por fin arreglaste tus asuntos con el tonto de Ebisu, ¡por fin podremos hacer algo juntos!- volvió a atacar su cuello en una llave improvisada, el peliblanco se movía rápidamente intentando escapar, Iruka estaba sorprendido, el peliblanco era muy serio y profesional, el ver a la otra Jōnin reír mientras peleaban lo dejaba descolocado.

-como los viejos tiempos- le murmuró la ojiroja al moreno -Shiro quiere ser tan buen hermano mayor que nos ha descuidado, es bastante cruel la verdad- a pesar de lo que decía, una sonrisa impune adornaba su cara, entre el escándalo se pudo escuchar un "¡eso es mentira!" -veo que tú también compartes ese sentimiento por Naruto-kun, ¿o no es así?- la pregunta de Kurenai por la forma en que la había hecho no necesitaba respuesta, para ser especialista en Genjutsu hacía falta ser observador, paciente e inteligente, cualidades que la ojiroja tenía muy bien marcadas, sonrió ante la forma apenada en la que el moreno asintió.

-¡habrá que salir todos juntos entonces!- bramo la peli morada, el peliblanco aun no entendía como aun no los habían echado del local -puede venir tu hermanito Shiro, es la cosa más bonita que he visto- rió pícaramente -también tus niños Kurenai, la Hyūga cocina muy bien, le decimos a los otros que traigan a los suyos para que no se sientan excluidos y listo, tendremos una guardería, ¿no te parece adorable?-

-absolutamente- asintió la mujer, le dio el último sorbo a su bebida -contamos con que tú también vayas Iruka, será algo diferente ver a acólitos y a ex-acólitos juntos- le sonrió de forma misteriosa, se levantó con elegancia y añadió -ha sido refrescante, pero creo que ya debemos irnos Anko-

-Totalmente de acuerdo- soltó al peliblanco bruscamente -te estaré mandando un mensajero con el día y la hora Shiro, más te vale ir- lo último lo dijo en un tono tan amistoso que pareció amenazante, dieron una corta despedida y se marcharon de ahí.

-disculpa que ahora te haya comprometido, Anko es así- informo con resignación el peliblanco, se peinaba con la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra mano arreglaba su camisa, parecía como si lo hubieran atropellado con una carreta de bueyes.

-n-no te preocupes Shiro-san, tus amigos son famosos en la aldea, sería un honor- estaba ligeramente sonrojado cuando se inclinó levemente.

-¡no hay necesidad de eso Iruka!-respondió el peliblanco avergonzado -todos somos ninjas de Konoha- ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

-aun así es una lástima- añadió el moreno algo decepcionado -ya habrá tiempo para discutir los asuntos de la academia- le señalo el reloj del local y el peliblanco se alteró.

-¿¡Es tan tarde!?- preguntó azorado -¡ya me tengo que ir!- se levantó rápidamente e inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida -será hasta la próxima Iruka-

-estaré esperando entonces- respondió su inclinación y el peliblanco se marchó trotando, suspiro algo decepcionado, ya sería para otro momento.

-tengo que organizar mejor mi tiempo- comentó el peliblanco terminando de recordar, entró a la oficina del Hokage, nadie estaba ahí en ese momento, suspiró agradecido, paz y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el peliblanco y el Hokage tenían un sistema de orden bastante fácil, en la derecha lo urgente, en la izquierda lo que requería su firma, lo demás lo llevaba el, reorganizo el escritorio de tal forma que los rollos importantes y la información clave estuvieran en el sitio correcto, una vez acabado decidió salir, aún faltaba saber los avances del examen Chunin antes de mandar las cartas correspondientes a la aldea de la Arena y a los señores feudales, hablar con todos los encargados de eso en la aldea sería algo molesto y laborioso, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

 **/Fin del capítulo 6/**

 **Notas del autor:**

No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto disculpen xD muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios o han marcado como favoritos, me llenan de fuerza para continuar, Deben saber (si ya no lo saben) que Shiro tiene complejo de Mamá Ganso xD es muy sobre protector, pero así salio y así me gusto xD si tienen preguntas háganlas en los reviews y con gusto las contestare si no hay spoilers! los quiero! (tuve que acomodar ciertas cosillas tontas, para ser lo mas canon posible xD)


	7. Capitulo 7: En el País de la Ola

**Capítulo 7: En el País de la ola**

Después de sacarle la verdad al viejo constructor, el equipo 7 decidió seguir con la misión, ninguno de ellos quería la culpa de un anciano muerto y un país en ruinas sobre sus hombros, iban escondidos entre la niebla en un bote a motor que no iba a motor, al momento en que el rubio preguntó el conductor del bote, el cual lo guiaba con un remo, respondió que era muy peligroso hacer ruido, de cierta forma todos se encontraban alerta, la protección de la niebla era un arma de doble filo que solo daba pie a estar más nerviosos.

Pasaban al lado del puente cuando entraron por uno de los túneles, Naruto estaba sentado en la proa de la pequeña embarcación, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, a pesar de que todos apreciaban que el rubio no hablara, los sonidos extraños que provenían de él eran poco reconfortantes, sus susurros eran apresurados y los chirridos se hacían cada vez más altos, Sasuke estaba con expresión de asco mientras Sakura miraba a su sensei con expresión interrogante.

-Es su guardián- le comento simplemente el sensei de un solo ojo, cuando llegaron al otro lado del túnel el sol los encegueció, la discusión del rubio terminó y levantó su mano derecha, una mantis religiosa blanca con hoces en lugar de pinzas se dejó ver, de 5 cms aproximadamente, la colocó en su hombro izquierdo, le dio una leve reverencia y el rubio asintió complacido, todos incluyendo el conductor del bote observaron la situación con una expresión indescifrable, Naruto se volteo para mirar a sus compañeros, feliz de por fin bajarse de ese bote, al encontrarse con todas esas miradas se sintió bastante cortado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco brusco, Sakura miraba su hombro idiotizada al igual que los viejos, Sasuke aún mantenía su expresión de asco, el único que parecía normal era su sensei, aunque con esa cara tapada era algo difícil de definir.

-na-nada- exclamo la pelirrosa, el insecto posó sus hoces en la chaqueta del rubio y desapareció sin dejar rastro, el conductor se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención, hablo con Tazuna un momento y se marchó, por lo que le había dicho aparentemente estaban seguros y sin descubrir.

-hey Naruto- llamo Sakura mientras se ponía a su lado, la mirada del rubio brilló como niño en juguetería, la chica resistió el deseo poner en blanco sus ojos, había comenzado a respetarlo pero en su opinión más sincera le parecía un niño muy inmaduro, aclaró su garganta y continuó -¿tú también puedes invocar a los guardianes de la aldea?- ella no era la única que se lo preguntaba, el mismo Uchiha tenía esa curiosidad, se había puesto a su lado disimuladamente para poder oírlo todo.

-bueno, no realmente- se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía -pero mi nii-chan siempre tiene una o dos conmigo- se sonrojo levemente, eso lo apenaba bastante -tuve que pedirle que no le dijera nada de lo que paso con los ninjas de la niebla, no quiero que llegue aquí con un escándalo- Sasuke sonrió con gesto de burla y Sakura se quedó pensativa, no dijo nada pero que llegará un Jonin de alto nivel para asistirlos no le sonaba tan mal.

/

Ya las cartas a los señores feudales notificando la llegada de los exámenes Chunins habían sido enviadas, junto con una cordial invitación al palco V.I.P exclusivo, a pesar de que La Arena, La Hierba, El Sonido, La Cascada y por supuesto La Hoja eran los únicos participantes, se decidió avisar al país del Agua, Rayo y Tierra, aunque ya Shiro estaba consciente de la respuesta que obtendrían, el viejo Tsuchikage era paranoico y su rencor solo se comparaba con la brutalidad del 4to Raikage, nunca recibían respuesta pero por insistencia del tercero las había mandado de todas formas, los señores feudales siempre iban por el espectáculo, pero además de sus guardias ningún otro ninja de la aldea se presentaba, suspiro pesadamente mientras salía de "El Nido", el lugar donde se encontraban todos los Halcones mensajeros, los Jonin de la Hoja no eran muy originales con sus sobrenombres.

La oficina del Hokage estaba vacía, no se sorprendió, era hora de asignar misiones, ordenó el escritorio como siempre y guardó pergaminos y libros de registro en el archivo del edificio, gracias a él, tener esos libros afuera no era tan necesario, recordaba que aún no recibían respuesta del país del agua, frunció el ceño, si eso no se resolvía pronto tendrían renegados del agua con los cuales lidiar y eso sí que sería problemático, volvió a suspirar pesadamente, se dio la vuelta listo para salir de la oficina, en cuanto la cerró se dio la vuelta, a su mano derecha se encontraba una Kamakiri, de un metro aproximadamente, inclinada en gesto de respeto.

-¿Kamatari?- pregunto extrañado, la reconoció fácilmente porque en lugar de hoces tenía unas manos humanas blancas bien estilizadas que estaban juntas a modo de rezo, esta levanto su cabeza y habló, no solo se escucharon sonidos extraños, una voz dulce los acompañaba en sintonía.

-Shiro-sama, Kamashiro-dono lo espera- se volvió a inclinar de forma respetuosa, alzó su mirada y vio la cara confundida del muchacho, de forma algo incómoda añadió -se supone que hoy seria la supervisión de los acólitos, tiene 35 minutos de retraso señor- cuando vio como los ojos se ponían como platos la Kamakiri se quedó tranquila, cuando pasó a su lado, corriendo a máxima velocidad, desapareció en una explosión de humo.

/

Kamashiro, el más anciano de todo el clan Kamakiri y antiguo líder del mismo, esperaba frente del conjunto residencial de los de su clan, antiguo territorio Uzumaki, su nieto ya debió haber recibido su mensaje así que dedujo que no tardaría mucho, miro hacia la entrada y sonrió, recordaba claramente cómo se habían mudado a regañadientes, principalmente para que los Uchiha no se ofendieran por el traslado que ordenó el Segundo Hokage cuando este reestructuraba la aldea, después de que el clan Senju se dispersara no había una residencia real para ellos y el único espacio disponible, que estuviera lejos de los portadores del Sharingan, era en las ruinas del clan del remolino, era bastante grande, lo suficiente para albergar una mansión para los de su clan, y dos estructuras aparte, donde lo acólitos dormían y entrenaban cómodamente, estaba algo lejos de las oficinas del Hokage pero el espacio era perfecto. Vio a unos niños corriendo, jugaban y reían juntos, tal y como el Primero quería que vivieran los niños en este mundo, uno de ellos, una pelirroja de actitud algo fuerte, un factor hereditario decían muchos, le recordó a una vieja protegida de él, esta vez sonrió cálidamente.

Kushina había sido criada ahí, junto con los Uzumaki que lograron escapar del país del remolino; entrenarlos, criarlos y vivir entre ellos era un honor inmenso, ese clan era el más cercano al primer Hokage y los Senju, incluso más que ellos mismos, eran altamente respetados y queridos por los Kamakiri por esa razón, era el último vestigio del clan al cual le había servido por tanto tiempo. Ese amor era recíproco, tanto así que habían llegado a invitar a muchos de esos ninjas blancos al País del Remolino, donde se fueron bautizados como la Guardia Blanca, asumiendo varios roles de orden y protección civil, ellos habían perecido con honor para protegerlos y guiarlos de vuelta a Konoha, asegurándose que no se dispersaran o corrieran muchos peligros en el camino. En ese momento Kamashiro rio y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy viejo, solo un anciano se pierde a sí mismo en sus recuerdos, o por lo menos así le decía su abuelo, volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma divertida por su repentino pensamiento, vio a Shiro corriendo hacia allí, había llegado más rápido de lo previsto.

/

-¡Ahí está!- gritó Naruto arrojando un kunai a los arbustos alertando a todos, habían salido del puerto hablando tranquilamente cuando el rubio dejo de hablar, había sentido algo extraño así que hizo lo primero que su instinto le indicó, los demás se pusieron alerta, al constructor casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa, Kakashi se acerco a donde había sido arrojada el arma, solo había un pequeño conejito blanco, demasiado asustado como para moverse, con el arma sobre su cabeza clavada a un árbol, el peliplata endureció su mirada analizando todo lo ocurrido, el también había sentido algo, estaba muy abstraído para notar como Sakura y el Tazuna regañaban a Naruto por querer presumir, como de costumbre el pelinegro se mantenía al margen, ver a Naruto abrazando al conejito y pidiéndole disculpas no le hizo bajar la guardia, justo cuando pensó que no faltaría mucho para que se apareciera otro enemigo sintió una amenaza y su ojo se abrió por la sorpresa.

-¡ABAJO!- gritó el sensei al ver como una espada enorme giratoria ir hacia ellos con una velocidad pasmosa, la espada se incrustó en el árbol más cercano y un hombre alto y fornido apareció sobre el mango, se levantaron rápidamente, el peliplata se acercó caminando de forma despreocupada.

-vaya vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- comentó en un tono afable y juguetón tan poco característico que sonaba forzado -al famoso ninja renegado de la niebla Momochi Zabuza-kun- la ironía en la última palabra dejó claro que no le tenía miedo, pero la forma en la que lo forzaba también indicaba cierto respeto.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombras!- exclamó Naruto haciendo el sello correspondiente, 9 Narutos aparecieron en explosiones de humo, se colocaron 2 a ambos lados de él y de sus compañeros Genin, los 3 restantes fueron a resguardar a Tazuna -¡Estamos listos Sensei!- informo con una sonrisa, Sakura se veía temerosa pero la confianza de los rubios a su alrededor la instó a poner un semblante serio, Sasuke inmutable saco un kunai y se puso en posición de ataque.

-buena idea Naruto, pero este es un Jonin muy peligroso, yo me encargare de él- informó en tono serio -"me temo que tendré que usar esto, solo para estar seguros"- pensó preocupado mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba su bandana, al ponerla totalmente recta, un ojo rojo con tres aspas salió a la luz.

-me siento honrado de ver tu Sharingan Ninja-Copia Kakashi- comentó en tono satisfecho el renegado -lo lamento, pero tengo que matar a ese vejestorio- todos estaban sorprendidos, más que todo con el peliplata, el pensamiento general era: ¿Que hacía ese hombre con un ojo del ahora extinto clan Uchiha?, Naruto lo miraba extrañado, Shiro no le había comentado nada de eso, Sasuke solo lo miro consternado -¿Será que este hombre es…?- pensó tratando de darle sentido a esa situación.

-¡asuman la posición de defensa que habíamos discutido!- ordenó a los Genin rápidamente -¡Naruto!, ¡asigna a tus clones alrededor de ustedes!- en menos de un segundo se colocaron en posición, Sasuke al frente, Sakura a su derecha y Naruto a su izquierda, los clones hacían un círculo perfecto, todos armados con kunai concentrados en lo que tenían en frente.

-hmm esos mocosos que tienes no están tan mal Kakashi- felicito Zabuza, sin aparente razón niebla empezó a formarse a sus alrededores, se hacía más densa a medida que pasaba el tiempo -primero te matare, luego al anciano, nada personal- comentó despreocupado, salto del árbol llevándose su espada, aterrizó en el agua, con una mano alzada y la otra cerca de su pecho haciendo un sello básico, el agua a su alrededor se arremolino -Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla- al decir eso la niebla se lo tragó al hacerse más densa -está inyectando mucho Chakra al agua-

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿quién rayos es este tipo?- chilló uno de los clones interrumpiendo su pensamiento, el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido sin más les ponía la carne de gallina a los Genins, Kakashi respiro profundo antes de darle una respuesta, evitando mirar con su Sharingan a una pequeña acumulación de Chakra blanco sobre su antebrazo, su cara se ensombreció al pensar en que excusa le tendría que dar a Shiro cuando salieran de esa situación -sería más fácil dejarme decapitar por Zabuza- pensó algo frustrado.

/

-¡Buen trabajo Shizuka-chan!- felicitó el abuelo de Shiro, su genjutsu había mejorado bastante en poco tiempo, era una fortuna que la hubieran puesto en un equipo conformado solamente por acólitos, facilitaba los entrenamientos una barbaridad, veía a Shiro tomando nota, Shizuka era una de las favoritas del clan para el examen Chunin, su Jonin sensei se había esforzado bastante en el poco tiempo que se conocían, la niña sonrió con un leve sonrojo -¿Como esta Naruto?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Shiro le sonrió en respuesta, todos los acólitos amaban profundamente a Shiro y a su abuelo y por extensión parte de ese amor también iba hacia Naruto, hasta los otros Uzumaki que si bien no se juntaban mucho con él, se llevaban muy bien con él, de cierta forma admiraban su carácter fuerte y constancia, no tenían un líder del clan de manera formal, así que muchos de ellos esperaban que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi asumiera esa responsabilidad al crecer, era obvio pensar que el rubio no estaba enterado de algo así.

-Hasta ahora va muy bien- contestó con cautela, viendo como muchos lo veían esperando una respuesta -"Esta Aldea está llena de chismosos"- pensó algo frustrado -gracias por defenderlo aquella vez, lo aprecio mucho- agradeció con una sonrisa cálida, la castaña solo se sonrojo en respuesta, balbuceando que no había problema, se despidieron y continuaron con la siguiente candidata a los exámenes Chunin, tenía una camisa sin mangas blancas, de estilo oriental, dos moños perfectamente redondos, atados con cintas blancas, tenía un cinturón con dos rollos, estaban enfundados a cada lado de su cadera, era una chica sencilla pero se veía muy emocionada de ver a los adultos.

-Buenas tardes Kamashiro-sama, Shiro-san- saludó la chica amablemente, sacó los rollos de sus fundas y se puso en posición de combate -¿Empezamos?- su mirada segura y centrada le dio una buena impresión a Shiro, su abuelo dio un paso al frente y aclaró su garganta.

-Tranquila Ten-Ten- dijo el más viejo con una sonrisa -primero quiero saber cómo vas con tu jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante- la chica cambió a una expresión aburrida, hizo girar sus rollos y los guardó de un movimiento fluido, luego sin más desapareció levantando algo de polvo en el lugar donde estaba, Shiro se sorprendió, todo fue muy rápido a partir de ahí, la chica aparecía y desaparecía en varios puntos del campo de entrenamiento, al peliblanco le costaba seguirle el paso, había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, buscó su libreta y anotó sus observaciones, cuando levanto la mirada, la chica estaba frente a él, riendo por su gesto de sorpresa.

-¿así está bien Abuelo Kamashiro?- preguntó en tono de burla, el viejo Kamakiri la vio con el ceño fruncido y gruño "insolente", ocasionando risas por parte de la chica y el peliblanco.

-hmph, bien ¿y cómo vas con ese jutsu de sellado?- la pregunta le derrumbó la sonrisa y bajó la cabeza con gesto de derrota.

-es muy difícil Abuelo, la invocación de armas se me da mejor- replicó algo frustrada.

-ese jutsu de sellado te ayudará a tener variedad, es un sellado simple así que deberías poder con eso, no todo es Taijutsu y arrojar Kunais- la castaña se veía algo frustrada y un poco agotada con todo lo que el abuelo le decía, Shiro anotaba lo que escuchaba y las reacciones de la chica, gracias a Gai su taijutsu era excelente y gracias a su abuelo la chica no tenía que desarrollar sus jutsus sola, lo único malo era lo perfeccionista que era ese viejo maestro, la chica se sentó para seguir escuchando al viejo regañarla, ahí Shiro noto lo cansada que estaba por su demostración anterior, sonrió y anotó eso también, un buen ninja tenía que tener una excelente cara de póker y el peliblanco sabía apreciar eso.

-¡MISERABLE!, ¡POR FIN VIENES DE VISITA!- el peliblanco se sobresaltó al escuchar ese grito, no le dio tiempo de voltearse cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello, reconocía ese brazo en cualquier parte así que no se resistió, miró a su derecha y una ojiroja lo observaba de manera divertida.

-Hola Kure...- saludo quedamente mientras forcejeaba para no asfixiarse, sintió un apretón y volvió a hablar -Hola Anko...- ante ese saludo la pelimorada lo soltó de golpe, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, si no hubiera sido por su entrenamiento, el peliblanco se hubiera caído de bruces en el sueño, se enderezo de la forma más digna posible, ajustando su chaleco con los ojos cerrados y expresión paciente

-Entiendo que ella esté aquí- comentó señalando a la pelimorada sin verla -pero no pensé encontrarme contigo Kure- añadió en tono extrañado -y para que quede claro, yo siempre vengo al menos 1 vez a la semana- su tono molesto pareció complacer a la pelimorada.

-el abuelo me necesitaba para dar una clase avanzada de genjutsu a los Acólitos que presentaran el examen Chunin- respondió tranquila, los tres observaron al mayor de todos, hablando con Ten-Ten mientras le ayudaba con una postura de combate -Al igual que Iruka yo aun veo este sitio como mi hogar-

-no es para menos, siempre fuiste la consentida de ese viejo horrible- comentó Anko con sorna, Shiro la miro feo a lo que ella respondió con una risa desvergonzada -no es mentira, Kamashiro le ayudó con la inicial de su apartamento- hizo un puchero ante la mirada de disciplina que le dedicaba el peliblanco, habían sido compañeros de equipo cuando eran Genin así que a Shiro no le hacía falta hablar para hacerse entender con ella.

-Al igual que a todos los demás, no te pongas celosa- ahora Shiro la miraba a ella con una ceja alzada, la sonrisa maliciosa de la ojiroja no disminuyó ante la cara molesta de Anko, desvió su mirada al campo de entrenamiento, veía peliblancos asistiendo a niños, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes con sus técnicas, su sonrisa se dulcifico ante la nostalgia.

-este año ha sido muy fructífero para el clan- comentó con cierta emoción la ojiroja -¿Cuántos son para la ceremonia del apellido?-

-20 nuevos Chunin- contestó orgullosa Anko -ya hay varios Genin que quieren participar pero nuestra ley lo establece claramente, solo cuando pasan a ser Chunin es que deciden-

-Si aprueban el examen es más que lógico que tienen el juicio para saber qué harán con sus vidas, cambiarse el apellido no es algo tan fácil- añadió Shiro al notar el tono fastidiado de la pelimorada -muchos desean conservar su apellido, ya sea por estar orgullosos de su viejo clan o para honrar a los caídos- añadió esto último mirando a Kurenai, esta le respondió la mirada asintiendo tranquilamente -aunque sé que a ti no te importa nada de eso, o ¿me equivoco Kamakiri, Anko?- la miró con una sonrisa, esta le respondió con una de esas sonrisas marca Uzumaki, internamente se estremeció, ella y su "hermanito" se parecen muchísimo, solo esperaba que el rubio no adquiriera el sadismo y la sed de sangre de esa mujer.

-es el mejor apellido, después de todo nuestro Clan es el más fuerte de la Aldea Oculta de hoja- decreto orgullosa, Shiro asintió con una sonrisa y Kurenai solo la miro divertida.

-que no te oiga Hiashi, le acabas de robar su frase- comentó la ojiroja en tono sarcástico, los tres rieron, Shiro recordaba todas las aventuras que había vivido cuando era niño, todos se querían, todos se protegían, esa era una de las primeras enseñanzas del clan después de todo.

/

Naruto a pesar de la situación se encontraba tranquilo, había entrenado con su Hermano mayor en los campos de entrenamiento Kamakiri, vio luchar a peliblancos, pelirrojos e incluso a acólitos mas viejos así que estaba algo acostumbrado al instinto asesino, lo que le sorprendía era lo silencioso y rápido que se movía bajo la niebla, no sintió cuando lo tenía en su espalda, tampoco sintió cuando otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi, sus clones se lanzaron a el inútilmente al ser dispersados con un movimiento de la gigantesca espada, se levanto del suelo para ver a su alrededor y hacer un control de daños, quedaban dos clones algo apartados, todos los demás estaban vivos y el peliplata acababa de despachar al que resultaba era un clon de agua, el espadachín era rápido ya que en un parpadeo ya estaba sobre su sensei y de un movimiento lo había picado en dos, en lugar de salpicar con sangre todo se había vuelto agua, sorprendiendo al ninja renegado, aunque el rubio sabía que no debía quitar la vista del combate y tampoco debía interferir, miro a sus alrededores, se habían separado mucho del constructor, hizo señas discretas a sus clones, los cuales asintieron y se retiraron hacia donde estaba Tazuna, lo principal era alejarlo de la zona de combate, así le había explicado Shiro en una de sus clases especiales fuera de la academia, creo 4 clones mas, aprovechando que Kakashi había inmovilizado con un kunai en el cuello al agresor, dos levantaron a Sakura, que se encontraba muy perpleja para hacer algo y los otros dos fueron por Sasuke, lo levantaron tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de quejarse, se limpio con asco la camisa y miro feo a los clones que le respondían la mirada con la misma intensidad.

A partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido, otro Zabuza apareció tras Kakashi mientras que el que tenia inmovilizado se volvía agua, de una patada el peliplata salió disparado al lago que había frente a ellos, Sakura grito su nombre asustada, Sasuke grito que no debían perder la formación, todos se pusieron frente a al constructor de puentes justo para darse cuenta que su sensei había sido capturado en una burbuja de agua gigante, del charco frente a ellos salió otro Zabuza con una expresión victoriosa.

-Bueno parece que este es el fin para ustedes mocosos- comento el clon de agua en tono tranquilo -se ven algo competentes, pero desafortunadamente son solo ninjas de juguete- empezó a caminar hacia ellos, podían sentir la atmosfera de sed de sangre aprisionarlos como si la niebla fuera pesada -ustedes que no se han llenado las manos de sangre, ¿cómo podrían enfrentarse a alguien como yo que fue conocido como el Demonio de la Niebla?- los Genin aun en posición combativa se pusieron tensos, aunque fuera un clon no tendrían oportunidad, la mente de Naruto trabajaba a mil por hora, de repente una idea le cayó en la cabeza como un rayo.

-¡tengo un plan!- grito victorioso antes de que el clon lo golpeara en el estomago con velocidad pasmosa, siguió una patada que lo separo del grupo.

-serás el primero mocoso- su espada estaba levantada -nada personal- encogió sus hombros, no había visto niños tan moderadamente competentes desde ese joven que consiguió hace mucho tiempo así que había sentido algo de lastima, algo muy inusual en alguien como él.

/

-llevare a un escuadrón y podremos llegar allí como refuerzo, ¡pero tenemos que salir ahora!- exclamó Shiro en las oficinas del Hokage, detrás de el Kurenai y Anko miraban al Hokage con expresión seria, todo había estado bien en la residencia Kamakiri hasta que una de las invocaciones apareció frente a él, ninguna hablaba su lengua así que no entendieron los sonidos que salieron del aparentemente alterado insecto, Shiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pidió que lo siguieran y corrieron rápidamente hasta el edificio principal.

-Shiro necesito que estés calmado, ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto el tercer Hokage con expresión seria, si algo le pasaba a Naruto, el consejo de ancianos lo colgaría.

-La Kamakiri mandó un claro S.O.S, si quiere hablar con ella...- se echó a un lado y con un puff apareció una de un metro aproximadamente, empezó a hacer ruidos desesperada mientras Shiro la miraba aprensivo.

-muy bien entiendo- dio una señal para que el insecto se callara -pero no llegarás ahí inmediatamente, además ni siquiera sabes que está ocurriendo en realidad- el anciano entendía la situación del peliblanco pero si se lanzaban sin pensar nada bueno podría ocurrir, llegó a pensar que podría ser una trampa, pero negó en su interior, estaba muy lejos la Piedra y la Nube, la Niebla en este momento tenía sus propios asuntos y la Arena era una aliada en estos exámenes, no había forma de que fuera alguno de ellos -¿puedes confirmar su estado actual y a quienes se enfrentan?- en respuesta el insecto volvió a "hablar" menos apresurado que antes, cuando terminó todos miraron a Shiro esperando la traducción, su expresión era sombría con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Momochi Zabuza...- fue lo único que salió de su boca, Kurenai dejó escapar un grito ahogado muy discreto, Anko se sorprendió -la misión salió mal, al viejo lo persiguen ninjas renegados de la niebla, Kakashi ha sido capturado- miro al Hokage con un rostro inexpresivo y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba ensombrecido, un rostro de alguien que está a punto de cometer una estupidez.

-¡Shiro!- grito Anko sacándolo de su trance, se volteo a mirarla con gesto preocupado -¡vámonos de una vez!- el peliblanco se volteo y observo al viejo Hokage con los ojos cerrados, pensando en el mejor curso de acción en ese momento, no era llamado "El Profesor" por nada.

-asignar un equipo ANBU o de Jonins llamaría mucho la atención y en este momento no nos conviene, asignar Chunins está fuera de discusión así que solo quedan los acólitos, mmm- le dio una calada a su pipa -puedo dispensar de ti Anko, pero no de Shiro ni de Kurenai, si nos retrasamos en las preparaciones de los exámenes Chunin el consejo podría sospechar- el peliblanco metió su mano en su bolso ninja extrajo una ficha de 5 cms aproximadamente, con un Kanji que rezaba "Charka", lanzó la moneda al aire con su pulgar, hizo varios sellos y gritó -¡Arte ninja blanca: Jutsu de clon blanco especial!- la moneda brillo con Chakra blanco mientras que el Kanji desaparecía, el Chakra tomaba forma en el aire, cuando alcanzó figura humanoide hubo una explosión de humo y al lado de Shiro apareció un clon perfecto del peliblanco.

-tiene suficiente Chakra para 3 días, antes de desaparecer buscara a mi abuelo para ser reemplazado- el clon confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza leve.

-Buena idea- acepto el Hokage -pero Kurenai tampoco puede ir, recuerda que tiene Genins a su cuidado de 3 clanes importantes- la ojiroja bajo su cabeza algo avergonzada, su amistad de años con Shiro la había hecho olvidar a sus protegidos, el profesor miró al clon con detenimiento -imaginó que al igual que el jutsu de clones de sombra, este clon cuando desaparezca compartirá todas tus memorias, ¿verdad?-

-eso es correcto, también está al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer así que no se preocupe- el peliblanco le dio al clon otra ficha, este lo guardo en su bolsillo tranquilamente -¿podemos ir entonces?- su tono aprensivo rompía el corazón de Sarutobi Hiruzen, podía comprender perfectamente eso.

-muy bien entonces, si son solo ustedes dos no debería haber problema, salgan cuando estén listos, esta es una misión para rescatar a un Uzumaki que a su vez es un Jinchuriki, al último miembro del clan Uchiha y a uno de los mejores Jonin que además posee Sharingan, esto debe ser manejado con la mayor delicadeza posible- miró a Anko de reojo, esta solo miro al piso fingiendo vergüenza -Confío en tu criterio como siempre Shiro- el peliblanco asintió serio -y que nadie los detecte cuando se marchen por favor, quiero evitar contratiempos con ya-sabes-quien- Shiro sonrió en respuesta y en un parpadeo se encontró solo con el clon y la ojiroja, lo miraba con una sonrisa esperando instrucciones, mientras que la mujer miraba la puerta preocupada-

-No te preocupes Kurenai, estarán bien, son lo mejor que Konoha puede ofrecer- la mujer asintió, dio una reverencia y desapareció difuminándose en el aire, Hiruzen le dio una calada a su pipa y exhalo pensativo, volvió a mirar al clon y decidió hablar -bueno entonces, ¡a trabajar!- ordeno con un suspiro cansado, "Shiro" fue al escritorio, tomo 1 pergamino que cumplía la función de agenda del día, lo abrió y comenzó a leerla, no era un día particularmente difícil, pero requerirá que el clon conservará la velocidad de pensamiento y análisis del verdadero peliblanco, frunció el seño levemente, esperaba que su artimaña funcionara.

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama- hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, la primera orden del día: buscar la correspondencia -Este jutsu es un poco más avanzado, así tengo plena consciencia, no se preocupe por favor- repitió con una sonrisa, el Hokage soltó un respiro algo aliviado, y le dio la señal para que se marchara, cuando se cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta, mirando a través de las ventanas de su oficina, dio otra calada a su pipa, con un rostro reflexivo pensó - _les deseo la mejor suerte en esta misión_ -

/

No les había tomado mucho tiempo prepararse, Shiro y Anko solían tener bolsos ya preparados por si algo llegaba a ocurrir, una costumbre que su Jonin-sensei había inculcado en sus jóvenes e impresionables mentes, corrían a buen ritmo, sin civiles que los retuvieron llegarían al país de la ola en día y medio, con la capacidad de rastreo de Anko no debería ser un problema encontrarlos, habían avanzado bastante hasta que vieron señales de batalla, el peliblanco hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos se detuvieron, bajaron de los árboles y vieron a los hermanos demonios, chunins de la niebla atados a un árbol con expresiones frustradas.

-vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- se burlo la pelimorada -par de debiluchos-

-sin duda alguna esto es trabajo de Kakashi- comentó Shiro mirando los nudos en los que estaban atados de forma reprobatoria, vio al dúo con un gesto de decepción -no tuvieron mucha suerte, ¿eh?-

-te sorprenderías estúpido- le escupió uno de los renegados antes de que explotaran en una nube de humo.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamó sorprendido Shiro, a una velocidad sobrenatural, los hermanos se encontraban tras ellos con las garras abiertas y levantadas, listos para cortarlos en pedazos, cosa que hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran podido mover, abrieron los ojos en sorpresa a ese detalle, inmóviles, sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, era como si estuvieran congelados, el peliblanco se volteo con serenidad y les sonrió burlón -era broma- la Anko a su lado desapareció con una explosión de humo, tras ellos, los hermanos pudieron sentir su presencia, está miraba a su compañero bastante satisfecho.

-ge-ge-genjutsu de inmovilización- comentó entrecortado el mismo hermano que había llamado al peliblanco estúpido, Anko rió con ganas -¿co-como supieron...-

-Kakashi apesta con los nudos- interrumpió Shiro con gesto frustrado -si ustedes son Chunin debieron escapar de esto, ¿no les parece?- su sonrisa les helo la sangre al par de "demonios" -ahora yo quisiera saber, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí esperando?- su sonrisa se ensanchó y con ella los miedos de los hermanos.

-acabamos de escapar- se apresuró a decir avergonzado el otro hermano -sentimos la presencia de otros ninja acercándose, como vimos que eran de la Hoja no-nosotros creímos que eran apoyo para los demás-

-y estaban en lo correcto- concordó Shiro manteniendo su sonrisa -estoy seguro que ustedes proporcionaran valiosa información a la Aldea de la Hoja, gracias por querer atacarnos- después de agradecer los renegados abrieron sus ojos e intentaron gritar, ya no podían hablar, vieron con ojos nerviosos como el peliblanco hizo algunos sellos, puso su mano derecha en el piso y grito -¡Jutsu de invocación!- los diagramas de invocación aparecieron de su mano y hubo una explosión de humo, cuando se dispersó el humo, una Kamakiri de 2 metros y medio aproximadamente, completamente blanca con una fuerte armadura de samurái apareció frente a ellos, tenía su par de hoces enormes, más un par de manos que salían de su tórax, solo se apoyaba con un par de patas de insecto -cuento contigo para que los lleves a la Hoja- la Kamakiri asintió, se acercó a ellos, fueron liberados del genjutsu de repente, su confusión fue todo lo que necesito el insecto gigante para acercar sus manos a sus cuellos y presionar el punto indicado, cayeron desmayados a los brazos de la invocación, volvió a asentir con su cabeza a modo de despedida a ambos Jonin, los tomo en brazos uno a cada lado y de su abdomen se desplegaron sus alas, levantó mucho polvo pero cuando este se dispersó ya ella se encontraba lejos.

-eres tan escalofriante como siempre- hablo divertida la kunoichi.

-mira quién habla- respondió levantando una ceja.

-aunque aun no entiendo, esos tontos no deberían tener información útil acerca de su jefe-

-y tienes razón- le respondió Shiro con una sonrisa misteriosa -pero no busco información de Zabuza Momochi- Anko se desconcertó ante la respuesta, pero cuando vio que Shiro saltaba a un árbol decidió seguirlo, debían llegar lo más pronto posible, las cosas no deberían estar bien por ahí.

/

Las cosas estaban bastante bien en ese campo de batalla, Zabuza había sido acorralado contra un árbol, Kakashi frente a él con una mirada asesina, lanzo varios Kunais para inmovilizarlo y poder a acabar con él, había sido una lástima que una ANBU de la Niebla le hubiera robado el asesinato, se disculpó rápidamente y se marchó sin dejar rastro, Naruto estaba furioso, entre Sasuke y él habían podido sacar a Kakashi de la prisión de agua utilizando el Fuhma Shuriken, una idea que se le había ocurrido a Naruto en el momento, había funcionado lo suficientemente bien para darle chance al peliplata de escapar y derrotar al ninja rival en un combate donde se vio porque lo llamaban el ninja copia, todo ese trabajo para que una completa extraña les arrebatara la victoria, apretó sus puños con furia, Sakura se coloco a su lado, tomándolo del hombro, aunque el rubio no se movía había visto al ANBU como si quisiera matarlo, Sasuke estaba tras ellos, observando todo atentamente, nadie dijo nada pero no hacía falta, se sentían estúpidos e inútiles, básicamente su esfuerzo no había servido para nada, pero de cierta forma la que peor se sentía era Sakura, no había podido hacer nada esta vez, solo se quedo congelada frente a Tazuna, se suponía que ella daría equilibrio al grupo pero los dos muchachos que aparentemente se odiaban trabajaron en equipo exitosamente, se mordió el labio algo frustrada, Kakashi les explico que manejar lo inesperado eso era parte de ser un Ninja, revolvió los cabellos del rubio, tranquilizándolo un poco, decidieron seguir con su camino, o por lo menos eso intentaron, vieron espantados como Kakashi se desmayaba en esa posición.

De ese punto a la casa del constructor de puentes no fue tan difícil, Sasuke y Naruto llevaban a su sensei juntos, apoyado en sus hombros, estaba completamente desmayado y era pesado, haciéndolo aún más difícil de llevar, aunque ninguno de ellos se quejo, fue un viaje silencioso hasta que pudieron llegar a hogar del constructor, Naruto había sugerido montar un sistema de guardias solo por si acaso, colocando a Sasuke afuera por ser el de los sentidos más afilados, Sakura se quedaría adentro asegurándose de que el constructor estuviera a salvo y él se quedaría con Kakashi hasta que despertara, Naruto lo miró fijo y respiró pesadamente, Shiro lo había entrenado para sentir la sed de sangre y resistir el miedo que eso provocaba pero no lo entreno para lidiar con la frustración del fracaso, cuando se pudo tranquilizar pudo apreciar lo mucho que le hacía falta en ese momento la guía del peliblanco.

-¿porque tienes esa cara de tonto?, ¿extrañas a tu niñera blanca?- el tono de Sasuke era despectivo, se sentó frente a él, en ese momento estaba en descanso y Sakura lo suplantaba, iba a contestarle con una vulgaridad cuando recordó algo - _"Para los mejores amigos, es normal tener muchas diferencias, eso es una señal de que lo quieres mucho"_ -eso se lo había dicho Shiro hace un tiempo, se quedó callado con sus ojos cerrados, en conflicto podría decirse -¿ _con que mejores amigos?_ \- pensó algo confundido, aparte de Shiro, los acólitos y sus primos no había tenido una amistad tan "intensa" por llamarlo de una forma, sus primos eran simpáticos y los acólitos buscaban cuidarlo pero no había profundizado tanto con ellos como hubiera querido, no podía ir solo a las residencias Kamakiri, el líder del clan no era un simpatizante de él, había marcado cierta distancia para que nadie saliera perjudicado.

-Estoy bien, _gracias_ \- él gracias sonó forzado, se veía que intentaba ser cortés a pesar de todo, el moreno se impresiono un poco y solo sonrió sarcástico, leer a naruto era muy fácil para alguien como él -¿cuando crees que despierte Kakashi-sensei?-

-ni idea, parece ser que su Sharingan le genera gran estrés en el cuerpo, no es un Uchiha después de todo- su tono serio demostraba un respeto inusual en él, pero Naruto solo asintió en respuesta -me sorprende que sepas de lo que estoy hablando, considerando tus notas en la academia- otra sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

-¡Mis notas no eran tan malas!- replicó enfadado, después de todo Shikamaru era el peor en la academia -Shiro-niichan me hablo de los clanes, algunos poseen técnicas secretas, otros Barreras de sangre, como el Byakugan de los Hyuga o el Sharingan de tu clan- el moreno lo miró sorprendido.

-hmph cierto- aceptó el moreno -tu niñera hace su trabajo-

-es el mejor- se le escapó el rubio en un susurro bajando su cabeza, Sasuke lo miró incómodo y desvió la mirada, él entendía al rubio, sabía lo difícil que era extrañar a un ser querido.

-no puedo creer que puedan tener una conversación civilizada, estoy orgulloso- la voz de Kakashi hizo que ambos saltaran de la sorpresa, se sonrojaran y mirarán a otro lado molestos -disculpen por haberlos preocupado, ¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto revisando sus alrededores.

-buscaré a Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

/

"No es apreciada vuestra preocupación, sugiero que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos, no estamos interesados en una alianza"

Esas habían sido las únicas palabras que habían llegado en la carta de parte del Cuarto Mizukage Yagura, lo cual confirmaba sin lugar a dudas que estaba vivo. El Hokage lucía algo frustrado mientras que "Shiro" miraba el papel entre molesto y confundido.

-Esto quiere decir que el intento de golpe de estado ha sido un fracaso, ¿no?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-por lo menos eso podemos deducir- suspiró el anciano -es una verdadera lástima que conserven esa actitud-

-verdaderamente Hokage-sama- asintió con seriedad, el anciano reviso una de las hojas en su escritorio y frunció el ceño.

-¿qué me dices del equipo Genma?-

-una de mis invocaciones llegó hoy, se encuentran de reposo, las heridas del escuadrón de Byak… digo de Shirei son muy extensas, están reposando y necesitarán al menos 3 días, no se encuentran en territorio hostil y Shirei debería para mañana estar repuesto, así que deberían estar bien-

-hmm entendido- respondió el viejo Hokage, se reclinó en su silla y le dio una calada a su pipa, le dio un repentino ataque de nostalgia al recordar la petición de ninjas médicos en los equipos hecha por su vieja estudiante, en retrospectiva era una muy buena idea pero eran otros tiempos, suspiro el humo y vio al clon con detenimiento, este era su segundo día de servicio y no podía quejarse, parecía que Shiro no se hubiera marchado, debido a las bajas reservas de Chakra que los Kamakiri presentaban no se notaba la diferencia para los sensoriales y su perfecto nivel de consciencia no levantaban sospechas.

-¿ya han llegado al país de la Ola?- pregunto algo preocupado, la posibilidad de otros renegados tipo Jonin era alta considerando que Zabuza estaba involucrado.

-no he recibido información de ellos, no creo que sepamos algo hasta su regreso, no quieren riesgos innecesarios- si una Kamakiri o serpiente mensajera era interceptada por Raíz eso se convertiría en un verdadero problema para el viejo Hokage.

-entiendo- respondió tranquilamente, se levantó con algo de pesadez, los años no pasan en vano, camino hasta estar a su lado -es hora de asignar misiones, confío en que mantendrás el orden aquí-

-entendido- respondió animado el peliblanco, el anciano dio una despedida inclinando su sombrero de Hokage y se marchó.

-ahora a hablar con los Chunin encargados de las pruebas- suspiro algo aburrido, siempre había algún malentendido, siempre surgía algo nuevo, tanto estrés podría envejecer a una persona, afortunadamente entre 2 era mucho más fácil de tolerar y el disfrutaba de ese trabajo, después de eso hablar con Hayate para informarle que sería mejor que Genma lo reemplazará para ser árbitro en la ronda final de los exámenes, últimamente sus ataques de tos habían empeorado y temía por su seguridad y la de los Genin, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara muy mal.

/

 **Notas del autor: y bueno hasta aquí con esta, la saga de País de la ola es la que menos me gusta por eso tardo tanto, pero creo que en 2 caps mas sale! Como verán este Kakashi es más reflexivo y menos chocante, Naruto mas pensativo, el siempre fue inteligente, Shiro lo que hizo fue canalizarlo, me quiero esforzar en darle algo de cariño a los personajes olvidados o que fueron poco importantes!, que tengan un buen día!**


	8. Capítulo 8: El inicio de una revelación

Shiro y Anko habían llegado al país de la Ola, con una transformación tan discreta que parecerían espías de otro país de ser descubiertos, no que hubiera mucho que espiar realmente, era un país extremadamente pobre, niños mendigando en cada esquina, hombres con rostros derrotados pidiendo trabajo por comida, comerciantes cansados cuyos estantes parecían enormes en comparación con lo que ofertaban.

Había algo que llamaba la atención del peliblanco, que para ese momento era un viejo anciano con apariencia de viajero que iba acompañado de su "hijo" de cabello negro corto, y eso eran los rostros, había estudiado algo de psicología, sobretodo el área de lenguaje corporal, notó que estaban cabizbajos y avergonzados, sus ojos transmitían una derrota terrible, algo en su estómago se retorció, sus rostros transformados e impasibles no demostraban la sorpresa y repulsión que sentían ante esa situación, ¿Que les había pasado?, se preguntaba el peliblanco consternado, bien sabía él que Anko debía sentirse igual, pudieron apartarse un poco de la pequeña multitud, en unos arbustos a las afueras.

-¿como una sola persona puede causar tanto daño?- preguntó una voz masculina tras el peliblanco, el "anciano" suspiró, era mejor continuar en papel para evitar una situación incómoda, ya sea por los renegados o por problemas políticos.

-mmm los rumores de este país estaban equivocados, esto está mucho peor- respondió con una voz rasposa, signo de edad avanzada -debemos mantenernos alertas, el responsable de esto debe tener mucho poder en esta zona-

-por lo menos los muchachos están a salvo- suspiro el "hombre" adulto frente a él -que suerte ¿no?, _padre_ \- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono que lo hizo molestar, pero la verdad era que Shiro se encontraba realmente avergonzado, pocas veces su juicio había sido deficiente, muchas de esas veces habían ocurrido cuando aún era un genin, iban a mitad de camino cuando una de sus invocaciones había reportado que ya todo estaba bien y se dirigian a casa del constructor, en el reporte estaba casi toda la información de Gatoh y Zabuza, algo afortunado aunque increíblemente vergonzoso para el peliblanco, lo discutieron bastante rato pero el peliblanco se negaba a regresar con las manos vacías, así que habían decidido explorar toda la zona para saber qué pasaba, no había rastro de ninjas, Anko lo había asegurado, lo que quería decir que su base se encontraba en otro lugar.

-por fortuna no hemos sido detectados, ni siquiera por los nuestros, será mejor para nosotros mantenerlo así- acarició su barba mientras lo decía, parecía el clásico anciano sabio, su "hijo" lo miró con burla.

-lo mejor para ti querrás decir, si te descubren estarás en un lío-

-¡shush! no seas insolente- replicó el viejo en la mejor imitación de Kamashiro que el peliblanco podía realizar, el "hombre" frente a él solo pudo reír.

-de todas formas- tosio pidiendo seriedad -será mejor buscar mas amenazas solo por si acaso, Kakashi estara inmovilizado por algún tiempo, seguimos en misión- le aseguró el "anciano".

-lo que digas- acepto indiferente -esto es mejor que organizar los exámenes Chunin- su respuesta se ganó una mirada furibunda del "anciano", suspiró molesto y decidió dejarlo pasar, en ese momento había otros asuntos por tratar.

/

El equipo 7 se estaba preparando para salir de la casa del constructor, le pidieron prestadas unas muletas a un vecino para poder desplazar a su sensei, iban a paso lento, Kakashi iba adelante cojeando, sus alumnos tras él lo seguían en silencio, les había pedido que lo siguieran sin decir algo más. Una vez llegado a un claro, el sensei se detuvo, volteó a mirarlos, no lucía agotado, sino tal vez algo emocionado.

-lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora, creo que es hora de enseñarles algo nuevo- comenzó a decir Kakashi - es basico asi que por favor no se emocionen mucho- añadió al ver la cara de felicidad absoluta del rubio, cojeo hasta el árbol, puso un pie sobre el, comenzo a caminar sobre esa superficie como si nada, ante la mirada de sorpresa general Kakashi sonrió - _son niños después de todo_ \- pensó enternecido -bien quiero que ahora lo hagan ustedes-

-¿así está bien?- preguntó un Naruto colgando a su lado, pies firmemente pegados a la corteza de la rama, Kakashi no se inmuto, pero por dentro estaba realmente asombrado, Shiro debió haber cubierto todo el entrenamiento básico que se daba en los clanes, eso explicaba porque su control de Charka era decente a pesar de la cantidad que poseía, vio como Sasuke observaba a Naruto con rencor y Sakura solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida, sin creer que eso pudiera estar sucediendo.

-Mi hermano me había enseñado esto mientras nosotros hacíamos misiones de rango D en la Aldea, me sorprendió que pudieras hacerlo con las muletas, eres increible Sensei- si Kakashi hubiera sido otro se hubiera sonrojado por la forma tan sincera en la que el otro se expresó, suspiro pesadamente al ver como el pelinegro en el piso se encrespaba más, veía cierta rivalidad en ambos chicos, así que eso debía ser un fuerte golpe para el moreno, se percató que el otro había abandonado su lado y cayó al piso de forma no muy grácil -me cuesta mantenerlo así debo seguir practicando- se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza, aumentando la molestia del moreno, Kakashi les insto a continuar para que no comenzara una pelea.

Inesperadamente para él, Sakura lo había dominado al primer intento, su control de Chakra era impresionante, Shiro le había insistido en que se enfocara en eso para especializarla en algo, el solo había suspirado en respuesta, quería que ella escogiera, después de todo la motivación personal era la mejor forma de que un ninja se hiciera excelente, aunque si tenía que ser sincero, una ninja médico no le vendría mal a ese equipo.

-tch- bufo Sasuke cuando tuvo que saltar para no caerse de cabeza, no había llegado ni a la mitad del árbol, había ocasionado una pequeña explosión en la corteza probablemente por la cantidad de Chakra que aplicó, estaba frustrado y bastante molesto, que uno de los "fracasados" de la academia junto con una kunoichi que no tenía nada en especial lo superaran de esa forma era humillante, por lo menos para el.

-bueno los dejo para que practiquen, ¡hasta prontoooo!- alargando la última oración se ganó la mirada molesta de los 3 en general, lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ya les había dado la información básica así que el resto dependía de ellos, les ayudaría a mejorar su control de Chakra, su resistencia y fuerza, solo esperaba que no se mataran en el proceso.

/

Estaba anocheciendo, llevaban todo el dia escalando, la kunoichi se encontraba agotada, Sasuke había avanzado a la mitad del árbol en solo un dia, eso frustró un poco a Naruto, él había estado toda una semana solo para avanzar eso, ayudo a Sakura a levantarse, el tambien estaba cansado y muy hambriento.

-Vámonos Sasuke, hora de comer- la mirada llena de desprecio le bastó a Naruto para entender que el se quedaría más tiempo suspiró pesadamente y le dio una señal a Sakura para irse, esta dudo por un momento pero decidió seguirlo.

-me sorprendiste mucho hoy Naruto- comento Sakura cortando el silencio, el camino a la casa no era muy largo pero el silencio con la oscuridad no eran muy cómodos.

-¿si? jeje gracias gracias- sonrió sonrojado el rubio, solo estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de Shiro, así que no sabía manejar los de los demás, Sakura noto eso inmediatamente.

-Shiro-san se dedica mucho a ti, que bueno- sonrió algo sonrojada, estaba dándose cuenta que ese rubio solitario con cara de pocos amigos y deficiente en la academia no era más que una sombra del Naruto actual, se sintió algo mal por subestimarlo tanto.

-se ha esforzado mucho para que sea bueno, hay cosas que me cuestan mucho- comentó con sinceridad el rubio, Sakura se sorprendió un poco de su sinceridad -tu y Sasuke no lo saben, pero los clanes enseñan a sus genin a hacer estas cosas, él no quería que yo estuviera en desventaja- la mirada del rubio se dulcifico y eso de cierta forma enterneció a Sakura.

- _¿quien no quisiera tener un hermano así?_ \- pensó Sakura, ya estaban llegando a casa del constructor, su estómago retumbo y Naruto rió ante eso, ella se sonrojo y lo miro feo, la verdad era que ella tambien moria de hambre.

/

 _Hola abuelito, me alegra que aun me tengas en cuenta a pesar de que no visito mucho, me encuentro bien, Shizune se asegura que no tome más de lo debido, es tan altanera como tu, siempre te estaré agradecida de que la hayas cuidado cuando Dan falleció, por como escribes puedo notar que sigues tan sano y problemático como siempre, prometo que visitare, pero primero quiero visitar una ciudad bastante interesante, su festival está próximo y no me lo quiero perder, te escribiré cuando vaya en camino, quiero que mi llegada sea lo más discreta posible._

 _Con amor, Tsuna._

Kamashiro se sintió muy feliz, a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostró, ese corto pero reconfortante mensaje había llegado a el en plena hora de entrenamiento, muchos peliblancos decidieron ignorarlo, sabían que el anterior líder del clan aun cumplia funciones en la Aldea y supusieron que venía de las oficinas del Hokage, los jóvenes, más que todo los pelirrojos, veían emocionados el papel, cuando el anciano los observó con una ceja alzada - _"Shiro tiene razón, esta aldea está llena de chismosos"_ \- suspiro pesadamente, se dio media vuelta y se marchó ignorando las quejas de los jóvenes, fue directo a sus habitaciones, se acercó a su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón, quito el fondo falso que poseía y guardó esa carta junto con las otras, su "nieta" le escribía cada cierto tiempo, usualmente obligada por Shizune, la cual lograba ser bastante molesta con sus insistencias y eso para la mecha corta de Tsunade era demasiado, probablemente llegarian después de los exámenes Chunin, saludaría a todos sus "nietos" y "primos" del clan Uzumaki, bebería con el un rato y luego se iria sin decir nada, el anciano se había esforzado en que se mantuvieran juntos en familia, eso incluia a los Acólitos, para que aquellos que no sabían lo que era una familia pudieran experimentar ese amor en esas blancas paredes, el sueño de Hashirama-sama hecho realidad.

Había guardado todo cuando sintió una presencia tras la puerta -puedes pasar- la puerta se deslizó dejando ver a una Kunoichi de cabello rojo y anteojos, se veía molesta -¿que paso pequeña?-

-¡nada!- le espetó inflando sus cachetes, ella era especial para Kamashiro, con el chakra Uzumaki más fuerte después del mismo Naruto, aparentemente ese poder venía con un pésimo carácter, le sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos, tenía que aprovechar mientras él aún era un poco más alto.

-vamos a dar un paseo, ¿si?- la pelirroja fingió descontento pero sus ojos brillaron con emoción, debía de sentirse sola porque su madre estaba trabajando en el hospital, un paseo por los terrenos del clan la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

/

Ya se cumplia el tercer dia que habian reportado al Hokage, Shirei habia despertado temprano, podía sentirse completamente restaurado, las heridas de su equipo habían sanado, así que podrían llegar rápidamente, mordió su dedo, hizo los sellos y exclamó:

-¡Invocación: Enjambre rastreador blanco!- el diagrama apareció y con una explosión de humo una nube de pequeñas kamakiris aparecieron, volaron hasta llegar a las copas de los árboles y se dispersaron rápidamente a todas direcciones.

-veo que ya estás fuerte Shirei- comentó una voz tras el.

-es bueno estar fuerte Genma-san- su tono era respetuoso pero aun así conservaba cierta confianza.

-¿ese jutsu funciona como una barrera de detección no?- pregunto el castaño curioso.

-Correcto, aunque a diferencia de Shiro nii-sama yo soy un ninja sensorial, las transmisiones del enjambre me ayudan a aumentar mi precisión y rango de detección- el castaño solo silbo en respuesta.

-con razón confiaron en ti para esa misión- añadió Genma -una simple mision de infiltracion y rastreo, sino fuera por el hecho de que los descubrieron-

-eran buenos- interrumpió una voz a su espalda, una mujer atractiva de cabello morado largo estaba tras el castaño, se acercó con el ceño fruncido -demasiado buenos-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo Yugao-san- concordó el peliblanco -Shiro nii-sama estará muy interesado en esto, hay algo que no pinta bien- los tres fruncieron el ceño, todo lucía extremadamente sospechoso, sobretodo por el hecho de que la Piedra y otras aldeas pudieran estar involucradas.

-despertaré a los demás- comentó el castaño con un suspiro, cortando la línea de pensamiento general, cuando había muchas preguntas, lo mejor era seguir hacia adelante y mientras más rápido, mejor.

/

Sasuke no solía complicarse mucho, era el mejor en su salon, el mejor de su promoción y estaba casi seguro de que era el mejor de su generación, él no lo presumía, simplemente el marcaba una clara diferencia entre la excelencia y bueno… lo que sea que fuese Naruto, era por esa razón que se había enfurecido tanto cuando vio que él era el único que aún no lo lograba, cuando se acercó a él pensó que lo humillaria, pensó que se burlaría de su caída, se equivocó.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó preocupado, le iba a espetar una grosería hasta que lo vio a los ojos, se veía serio, determinado y preocupado, no lo decía con alguna doble intención, una parte dentro de él se revolvió en culpa.

-¿Q-qué consejos te dio tu niñera?- preguntó apenado mirando al piso, quería evitar lucir avergonzado pero un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, Naruto sonrió, de cierta forma disfrutando esa situación, evitó decir algún comentario fuera de lugar, recordó todo lo que le había dicho Shiro e intentó repetirlo al pie de la letra, Sakura había llegado a escucharlo, corrigiéndolo cuando se equivocaba en una palabra o término específico, Kakashi observaba todo tras un árbol, realmente emocionado, los tres hablaban como si realmente pudieran llevarse bien, Sakura explicaba la teoría mientras que Naruto daba ejemplos, Sasuke escuchaba en silencio, por un momento no se sintió débil ni frágil, ni vio a sus compañeros como extraños o estorbos, aunque solo fuera por un momento, se sintió menos solo que de costumbre.

/

Kakashi estaba sentado bajo un árbol, observaba el cielo anaranjado con una mirada aburrida, podía caminar más fácilmente, si bien eran buenas noticias, eso solo queria decir que su último encuentro con Zabuza estaba cada vez más cerca, había visto al nieto del constructor espiar a Naruto, su determinación, energía y ánimos eran más que suficientes para estremecer a cualquier desesperanzado, podía ver que todos aprenderían mucho de esa misión, y por un momento pensó que estaba valiendo la pena haber sido engañados por ese constructor.

-Se-sensei- una voz femenina a su espalda se escuchó, la chica dio unos pasos frente a él, era Sakura, lucía algo despeinada pero menos agotada que otros dias -necesito hablar con usted, es importante- su tono serio y mirada determinada le llamo la atencion.

-porsupuesto sakura, siéntate por favor- la invitó con un tono afable, por lo visto su aburrimiento había llegado a su fin...

/

-¡Hola señorita!- saludó el rubio desde la copa de un árbol, la chica de kimono rosa lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió de forma tierna.

-oh veo que eres un ninja- comento sorprendida al ver como aterrizaba a su lado.

-¡si!, ¡y puedo hacer cosas aún más geniales!- exclamó contento, estaba algo sonrojado, que una chica tan bonita estuviera interesada en ti era algo nuevo para él, sobretodo si no había rastros de odio o miedo en su mirada.

-ohh que impresionante- suspiro sorprendida, aunque una persona más experimentada y alerta se hubiera percatado de que estaba fingiendo muy bien.

-¡disculpa mis modales!, Mi nombre es Naruto, Futuro Hokage de la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja- puso sus manos tras su cabeza y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, la jovencita lo miró sorprendido, no pudiendo creer que hubiera otro ninja con un corazón tan puro como el suyo, sonrió enternecida.

-así que quieres ser Hokage, debes ser bastante fuerte-

-aun me falta mucho señorita- la repentina humildad en esa frase la descoloco un poco-¿por cierto que está haciendo por aquí?-

-hierbas medicinales- respondió señalando a una parte del bosque, había bastantes hierbas en esa área, tenía la canasta a un lado, llena con todo lo que necesitaba.

-ohh ya veo- vio la canasta con curiosidad -se ve muy aburrido para hacerlo tan temprano, ¿necesita ayuda?-

-para nada, estoy bien- le respondió la "chica" tranquilamente -¿que estás haciendo tú aquí tan temprano?-

-¡entrenando!- exclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa, parecía brillar de emoción pura.

-pero, ¿para que?, ya te ves muy fuerte- el rubio se apeno ante lo que dijo, negando con su cabeza tratando de disimular.

-para nada señorita, necesito hacerme más fuerte-

-¿porque?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, sonaba casual, pero la pregunta era determinante.

-para ser el número 1 de mi aldea y así todos reconozcan mi poder- respondió con cara seria, por unos segundos, la cara de niño tonto desapareció, dejando ver un chico determinado y muy apasionado -Quiero que mi hermano y primos estén orgullosos y demostrar que soy importante-

-así que, ¿lo haces por otras personas?-

-no- le respondió simplemente, cerró sus ojos y pensó cómo expresarse, era bastante difícil y la "chica" casi podía ver cómo su cerebro se sobrecalentaba -quiero hacerlo por mi, pero también para ellos, quiero uhmm… ¿como lo explico?- cruzó sus brazos en gesto confundido, la "señorita" interrumpió su línea de pensamiento con otra pregunta.

-¿tienes a una persona importante en tu vida?-

-sí- contestó inmediatamente -sin mi hermano sería aún más torpe de lo que soy ahora, todo lo que he mejorado es gracias a él, él fue el primero que confió en mí ciegamente-

-ya veo- respondió la chica con una sonrisa -quieres proteger sus deseos, no quieres traicionar su confianza, por eso quieres ser más fuerte, ¿o me equivoco?-

-algo así Señorita, es un tema complicado- comentó el rubio algo confundido, estos temas sentimentales eran muy difíciles para él, "ella" sonrió ante su confusión.

-la verdadera fuerza aparece cuando se protege a un ser querido, o incluso a sus ideales- el rubio abrió sus ojos ante esa frase, recordó a un pequeño niño rubio llorando en la aldea, adultos le abucheaban y arrojaban cosas, hasta que un joven de ropas blancas había aparecido, con una rafaga de viento asusto a los presentes, no llego a ver su rostro, pero sentía una sed de sangre tremenda, cuando los aldeanos huyeron, el chico se volteo a verlo, con una expresión tan dulce y confiable que lo descolocó, fue justo en ese momento en que el peliblanco lo abrazo, nunca nadie había hecho eso por él, tuvo miedo de que algo malo pasara, intentó separarse, intento patalear, pero los fuertes brazos lo cubrían por completo, protegiéndolo y de cierta forma conectándolo con alguien por primera vez, acarició su melena rubia y le susurro algo al oído, el chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ambos lloraron largamente, abrazándose mientras los aldeanos los miraban con miedo desde la distancia..

" _Ya nunca estarás solo, yo te protegeré"_

Las primeras palabras que Shiro le había dedicado, no las había podido olvidar, miro a la chica frente a ella, se limpió la cara, asumió que se le había salido una lágrima por la forma en la que la chica lo miraba algo incomoda.

-disculpa eso, recordé algo de cuando tenía 3 años- dijo tranquilamente para calmarla -entiendo lo que dices, tienes razón señorita, eres muy lista-

-tu también- lo felicitó con una sonrisa, se levantó del suelo, ya lista para irse -te convertirás en un excelente Hokage, no tengo dudas al respecto- se volteo y comenzó a caminar, como si hubiera recordado algo mas se detuvo de repente y simplemente comento -soy un hombre por cierto-

/

En la hoja todo lucía tranquilo, aunque en realidad no fuera así, había llegado un halcón mensajero de la Piedra, con una carta del Tsuchikage escrita por el mismo informando que su hijo iría personalmente a revisar la situación, este era un Jonin inteligente y capaz, de alta confianza para esa aldea, el clon de Shiro sudo frio cuando vio que la fecha de llegada era el mismo día, el tercer Hokage estaba algo tenso, ya estaban hasta el cuello con los exámenes Chunin y eso solo ponía una carga más pesada en el clon, era su último día y por lo visto no le daría tiempo de renovar sus fuerzas, cuando por fin habían despejado la oficina y cancelando todas sus citas recibieron un mensaje de los Chunins en la entrada de la Aldea informando que un tal Kitsuchi quería hablar con el Hokage.

-el Tsuchikage si que es impaciente- comentó el clon con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada.

-Oonoki es bastante tajante cuando se lo propone, debe sospechar que estamos tramando algo, por eso nos dieron tan poco tiempo para prepararnos para su llegada- le dio una calada a su pipa y liberó el humo en un suspiro de resignación -lo mejor será que vayas tú mismo a buscarlo, sino podría sentirse insultado- el clon asintió levemente, dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-solo espero que el equipo de Genma llegue a tiempo para explicarlo todo- comentó el viejo con una mirada preocupada.

/

-¡ya era hora!, no sabia que la Hoja era tan poco hospitalaria con sus visitantes- comentó con veneno el ninja de la piedra, era alto, moreno y de nariz grande, rasgo distintivo de los hombres que son familia del Tsuchikage, fruncía el ceño, lucía molesto, tras los dos Chunins que vigilaban la entrada lo miraban aún más enfadados.

-Disculpe la demora Kitsuchi-san- dio una leve reverencia en actitud respetuosa -parece que hubo un problema con el halcón mensajero, llegó 1 hora antes que usted- el otro aunque parecía imperturbable pudo notar la leve tensión en su cuerpo -pero no se preocupe, ya estamos listos para recibirlo, por aquí por favor-hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de que ya podía moverse, el edificio del Hokage estaba justo en frente así que no había ningún problema en perderse, una de las viejas maniobras que su abuelo le había enseñado, una actitud dócil y hasta servil funcionaba con esas personas de carácter fuerte y soberbio, ya sea porque le hacía sentir importante o porque ayudaba a que la persona controlara sus impulsos.

Los Chunin de la entrada los recibieron respetuosamente, dejándolos pasar al ver que el peliblanco asentía, Shiro abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, se dio cuenta si bien entró rápido, esta no denotaba la soberbia previa que había visto, Shiro tuvo mucho cuidado de no dar una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Hoja- saludo en un tono afable pero serio el anciano -llegas más rápido de lo esperado, disculpa la demora-

-no se preocupe- respondió secamente, el peliblanco se puso a mano derecha del Hokage -tengo entendido que uno de nuestros estuvo involucrado en un incidente en sus fronteras con el país de las Aguas Termales-

-eso es correcto- confirmó el anciano con un lento asentimiento -sabemos que no debería estar involucrado con ustedes, pero prefiero prevenir un incidente- el moreno frunció el ceño.

-necesito su nombre-

-aún no lo tenemos- añadió Shiro tranquilamente.

-rasgos faciales entonces-

-tampoco los tenemos- añadió en el mismo tono tranquilo.

-¿porque estaban en la frontera?-

-no lo sabemos-

-habían más renegados de nuestra aldea-

-no tenemos esa información-

-¿entonces qué tienen?- pregunto ya algo hastiado.

-nada- contestó imperturbable el peliblanco, haciendo molestar al moreno, que escogió morderse lengua, cuando noto esto Shiro continuo -en este momento el equipo que derrotó a ese grupo de renegados viene en camino, pedimos que no enviaran más información por temor a ser interceptados, no queremos correr riesgos innecesarios, le pido que sea paciente Kitsuchi-san, deberían estar regresando hoy-

-mmm- musitó algo más tranquilo, estaba realmente molesto pero no con la Hoja, su padre lo había mandado como si fuera un ninja de segunda a servir de mensajero, le había dicho que la Hoja ya estaba al tanto de su llegada, odiaba servir de peón en una de las estratagemas del tercer Tsuchikage, ese viejo odiaba a La Hoja con todo su ser, pero ese no era su asunto, por lo menos en en esa aldea lo habían tratado con más respeto que los suyos.

-le invito a que espere en nuestra recepción hasta que lleguen, si tardan mucho se le buscará una habitación para que pueda descansar-

-muchas gracias- respondió en un tono indescifrable -la Piedra no tiene ningún interés en hacer un escándalo de todo esto, de parte del Tsuchikage quiero agradecerles por su ayuda, los renegados son una inconveniencia, sin importar de qué Aldea sean- lo decía en un tono serio y fuerte, de alguien determinado y que honra el deber, no debían ser las palabras del viejo amargado de Oonoki pero esto despejaba las dudas de que la Piedra estuviera tramando algo, el Hokage asintió sobriamente y lo despidió con un gesto respetuoso, el moreno dio una reverencia y cuando se volteo ya el peliblanco lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, se confundió un poco pero decidió no atender eso y seguirlo por el pasillo, hablar de mas lo pondría en una postura de debilidad.

/

-¡ya llegamos!- grito emocionado Genma al ver las puertas de la Aldea frente a él, iba al frente de la formación, con Anju y Kouji al final y Shirei en el centro rodeado de su escuadrón, se detuvieron en la puerta para tomar aire, el grupo del centro lucía agotado, uno de los Chunin que vigilaba la puerta se acercó a ellos, Shirei dio instrucciones de buscar un equipo médico para llevar a los Anbu heridos, el Chunin asintió seriamente y desapareció en un parpadeo.

-lo más prudente es que los que no estemos heridos nos dirijamos a la oficina del Hokage inmediatamente- sugirió Anju al ver como llegaba el equipo médico.

-estoy de acuerdo- concordó Genma -veamos que sorpresa nos tiene Shiro- caminaron lentamente, no estaban apresurados, Anju y Kouji escoltaban a Shirei en silencio, el cual se veía algo molesto por eso, Genma hablaba con Yugao de los exámenes Chunin, aunque ella solo respuesta con monosílabas o frases puntuales, disfrutaba esa pequeña conversación, cuando llegaron al edificio Genma pudo ver una figura de mangas blancas y chaleco de Jonin entrando por la puerta, la pelimorada se impresionó de la velocidad en la que el castaño había desaparecido de su lado, indudablemente era un Jonin capaz, todos miraron divertidos como el Jonin le daba un coscorrón mientras el peliblanco gritaba que lo soltara, cuando Kouji tosio a su lado para llamarle la atención Genma se detuvo.

-Gracias Kouji- agradeció algo molesto, acomodó sus cabellos y chaleco para luego observarlos a todos, fue rápido pero aun así no perdió detalle -no tienen buen aspecto-

-lo sabemos- acepto Genma para luego suspirar con pesadez -pero los trajimos sanos y salvos- Shiro y Genma se miraron a los ojos seriamente, como dos personas que tenían un silencioso acuerdo, el peliblanco le dio una leve reverencia para sorpresa de todos.

-sabia que podía contar contigo- añadió, cuando levantó la cabeza cruzó miradas con su primo, había dado un paso al frente llamando su atención, su relación con sus familiares no era del todo mala pero con algunos era bastante incómoda, el más bajito le sonrió.

-Gracias por mandar el apoyo Nii-sama- agradeció feliz dando una leve reverencia, su primo había buscado al equipo perfecto para esa misión con la poca información que tenía de los renegados, se había dado cuenta por la forma en la que le agradeció a Genma que estaba terriblemente preocupado por ellos, su primo tenía la fama de asignar a sus amigos para las misiones que para él eran delicadas o importantes, muchos podrían pensar que eso era una especie de nepotismo, pero sus decisiones siempre habían sido las adecuadas, simplemente sus amigos eran los más capaces, por ese liderazgo y capacidad de respuesta Shirei admiraba enormemente a su primo mayor, al ver cómo lo miraba entre confundido y enternecido el más bajito pudo llegar a la conclusión de que los rumores de que Shiro prefería al chico zorro más que a su propio clan eran horribles mentiras, el peliblanco mayor le iba a contestar algo, se veía apenado, pero por primera vez desde que tomó a Naruto como su protegido, por primera vez desde que se mudó de la residencia Kamakiri, por primera vez en 10 años, recibió un abrazo de uno de sus primos Kamakiri, Shiro se sonrojo enormemente y devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, los otros los veían con una sonrisa, felices de estar vivos, felices de estar ahí.

-que bueno que han vuelto- contestó Shiro con una voz quebrada de la felicidad tan inmensa que sentía, queriendo que ese momento no terminara jamás.

/

-mmm por la forma en que lo pones Byakko-kun, parece como que si varios ninjas renegados estuvieran congregándose en un punto en particular- el tono del Hokage era sombrío, después de recibir la noticia de que en la frontera norte había un campamento de ninjas renegados de varias aldeas el anciano se sintió perturbado, los renegados solían ser individualistas o en su defecto trabajar en pequeños grupos, el equipo Shirei logro espiar desde la distancia pero al regresar se habían topado con un escuadrón centinela, pudieron escapar después de una confrontación que dejó a dos Anbu heridos, pudiendo pedir ayuda en un sitio seguro, afortunadamente el equipo Genma había llegado justo cuando los habían encontrado, logrando vencer a todos los ninjas de grado Jonin que había, los demás escaparon y lo prefirieron así, hubiera sido aún más difícil si se hubieran quedado.

-correcto- asintió el peliblanco más bajito -contamos al menos 6 Jonins, siendo el líder el Jonin de la Aldea de la Piedra-

-¿habían más ninjas de la Piedra?- preguntó Shiro en tono serio, se había asegurado de anotar todo lo que había contado su primo,

-habían dos mas, de nivel Chunin por lo menos, escaparon- Shiro frunció los labios en frustración, pero anotó de todas formas.

-imagino que la piedra ya está haciendo preguntas- comentó Genma en tono aburrido, Shiro lo miró extrañado -por la forma en la que estás llevando esta reunión me hace pensar eso, no me mires asi, lo aprendi de ti- le replicó en un tono algo apenado, los demás solo sonrieron ante esto.

-Yugao- el Hokage hablo por primera vez, la pelimorada dio un paso al frente -has estado muy callada, ¿quieres compartir tus comentarios?-

-Si Hokage-sama- asintió seriamente -si bien el líder era el que estaba coordinando todo en ese campamento, no creo que haya sido el jefe real de ese grupo, la forma en la que estaba situado, además de la locación y su sistema de vigilancia, me hace creer que hay algo más grande tras todo esto-

-mmm si lo pones así, parecería que una aldea ninja es la que está tras de esto- comentó Anju algo preocupada.

-es imposible- intervino Kouji -la Niebla tiene en este momento conflictos internos, no es el estilo de la Nube delegar a otros, la Arena es nuestra aliada y la Piedra acaba de mandar a un representante porque tampoco saben que está ocurriendo-

-eso lo único que quiere decir es que no es una de las 5 grandes naciones- añadió Yugao -pero no descarta a otras aldeas-

-reclutar a renegados para tener suficiente poder militar no suena tan alocado de hecho- comentó Shiro con el ceño fruncido -sobretodo si es una aldea lo suficientemente osada para tener un campamento en este país-

-entonces- volvió a interrumpir en Hokage, todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron expectantes -hay que investigar qué es lo que está pasando, en eso estamos de acuerdo- todos asintieron -muy bien, enviaré a varios escuadrones ANBU a revisar nuestras fronteras, esta vez nos aseguraremos de que sean grupos más grandes y aptos para el combate-

-pe-pero Hokage-sama- interrumpió Anju algo apenada por interrumpir -estamos a punto de comenzar los exámenes Chunin, sería muy arriesgado dispensar de tantos ninjas en un momento tan vulnerable-

-y estas en lo correcto Anju, has madurado muy bien- felicito con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo levemente e intento no lucir tan halagada -pero no dije que los enviaría en este momento, no conseguirían nada, estarán bajo alerta después de esto-

-eso es correcto- concordó Yugao.

-dejen esto en mis manos por favor, le pediré a Shiro que les informe de alguna novedad pero por ahora pueden retirarse- todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, cansados, pero algo más tranquilos.

-Shiro, ire a comer algo con Shirei, ¿te animas?- pregunto Genma con un dejo de timidez, era bien sabido que era una tradición de Genma celebrar a lo grande después de una misión peligrosa.

-claro, solo deja que ordene unos papeles, esperen abajo por favor-

-entendido- asintieron el peliblanco pequeño y el castaño para luego salir, en cuanto se cerró la puerta el peliblanco se volteo a ver a su superior.

-lo que dijo Anju es cierto- anunció en tono sombrío el joven.

-¿que cosa?-

-nuestro momento más vulnerable será en los exámenes Chunin- frunció el ceño preocupado -si algo se está cocinando lo más probable es que nos lo quieran servir en ese momento Hokage-sama-

-pensé lo mismo, por eso dije que dejaran esto en mis manos- respondió con tranquilidad.

-entendido- respondió simplemente el peliblanco, dio una reverencia y se fue, rara vez el Hokage decía eso, sobre todo en ese tono, sacó de su bolsillo el último sello de Chakra que le quedaba, usualmente le pediría a su abuelo que lo activara pero había descubierto recientemente que si él mismo lo hacía y absorbía el chakra podía resistir más y ahorrar más Chakra, para su clan eso era algo determinante, apretó su mano y está brillo con Chakra blanco, la leve sensación de agotamiento y sopor se desvaneció de su cuerpo, al ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con su primo el clon no podía esperar para disiparse y llevarle todos esos dulces recuerdos a su original.

/

-¡gahh!- gimió un ninja de la aldea de la Piedra antes de caer sin vida en el piso de la cueva, frente a él un sujeto con anteojos observaba el cadáver con asco.

-No hacía falta matarlos a todos Kabuto- comentó un hombre tras él, aunque por su tono divertido, se notaba que no le importaba en lo absoluto, varios cadáveres adornaban el suelo ensangrentados y con expresiones de terror.

-la torpeza de ellos han puesto en peligro la misión- respondió simplemente.

-no te preocupes- le dijo dándole una sonrisa escalofriante -será más divertido de esta forma-

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **aquí me inspire un poco, me quiero concentrar en la vida de personajes nuevos y de los que fueron afectados por el clan Kamakiri, quiero salirme un poco de la historia actual, muchos personajes madurarán antes y/o desarrollarán competencias diferentes gracias a esto, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Que tengan un buen dia!**


End file.
